Caçador de Estrelas
by Manoela Vercetti 01
Summary: O que muitas pessoas não sabem, é o que é realmente a Equipe Rocket. Por trás dos ladrões que normalmente nos são apresentados, se esconde uma máfia e destruição que muitos desconhecem. Apesar do poder que têm, os Rockets entram em decadência.
1. I

Ia ser seu primeiro dia na base aquática da Equipe Rocket, onde a elite ficava reunida (isso não significava também que não tinham membros que deixavam a desejar). Ela sabia da responsabilidade que estava carregando. Estava sendo transportada pelo seu chefe Giovanni em um helicóptero caro, que pertencia a ele.

Erica tem cabelos longos, lisos e loiros, que costuma prendê-los com rabo de cavalo ou maria-chiquinha. Tem um porte físico atlético e usa sempre ou short muito curto ou calça longa. Não é do tipo que trabalha com Pokémons, como o resto de toda a Equipe Rocket do Japão. Ela nunca gostou deles e prefere trabalhar sozinha e com armas de fogo tal como Domino. Erica nunca foi treinada, ela aprendeu tudo o que sabe por experiência própria e com facilidade, o que levou um olheiro da Equipe a convencê-la de trabalhar para eles. Ela era uma executiva em treinamento.

A hierarquia da Equipe Rocket é dividida e subdividida em vários cargos. Nos cargos, se encontra em ordem crescente: Capangas, Ajudantes, Agentes, Espiões, Oficiais, Cientistas, Administradores/Executivos e os Presidentes.

Os Administradores/Executivos se subdividem em três partes: Seqüestradores, Assassinos/Torturadores e Ladrões (apesar de todos os Rockets existentes roubarem, existe uma divisão justamente para isso. Ela é desconsiderada na maioria das vezes, mas não pode ser ignorada). A questão é um pouco mais complicada, mas por enquanto isso basta.

O helicóptero finalmente desceu. Eles saíram e Erica deu de cara para uma lagoa circular enorme, rodeada pela floresta. Dali a cidade mais próxima era New Bark. Pelo fato de não ter nenhuma base na água, ela ficou de braços cruzados esperando seu chefe falar algo.

– Erica, aqui fica a nossa maior base.

– E onde ela está, senhor?

Giovanni sorriu e tirou um controle do bolso. Ele apertou um botão e quando ela olhou para o lago, havia uma cápsula metálica de tamanho médio se erguendo pra cima da água.

– Siga-me. – disse Giovanni.

Ela foi atrás e os dois entraram na cápsula enquanto o helicóptero era levado embora por um de seus assistentes. Isso era algo novo para Erica, pois ela nunca tinha visto algo parecido antes.

– Quer dizer então que a base fica no fundo do lago? – perguntou.

– Exato.

Quando a cápsula parou de se mover, ela se abriu e Erica se viu dentro da base. Estava em um corredor com piso branco e paredes brancas. O lugar lembrava um hospital para ela. De um lado para outro, vários membros da Equipe andavam pra lá e pra cá, a maioria de calça e blusa de manga comprida preta e alguns usavam uma espécie de boina que era preta também.

Giovanni fez um sinal para ela o seguir. Os dois foram atravessando o corredor por um tempo, até chegar na última porta, onde era a sala do chefe. Os dois entraram. Dentro da sala, Giovanni sentou em sua poltrona atrás da mesa e Erica ficou de pé esperando ele falar algo, quando finalmente começou:

– Eu vou te dar a chave do seu quarto, que vai ser onde você vai ficar nessa base. Ele fica do outro lado do corredor, onde são os quartos para os melhores da nossa equipe, e convenhamos, são poucos. Você vai dividir seu quarto com o nosso melhor agente: Sempre o chamamos de Número 73, o qual é o código de agente dele. Talvez ele não saiba disso, então avise a ele quando o vir. Sempre que eu precisar de vocês para algo, eu vou chamar. O pessoal da Elite faz o que quer, mas sempre devem estar disponíveis para quando eu chamar. Por hoje é só, já pode ir.

– Sim, senhor. – respondeu Erica ao pegar a chave e fazendo uma reverência ao sair.

Ela foi andando pelos corredores, olhando tudo a sua volta. Os outros agentes olhavam para ela, fazendo comentários. Ela foi andando naturalmente. Olhou sua chave viu o número do quarto. Enquanto ia andando, chegou uma hora que o corredor além de ir reto, virava também à direita. Ela olhou nesse outro caminho e ele dava para um lugar enorme com um teto de vidro, onde dava para ver tudo o que ocorria no lago e tinha também várias mesas e vários agentes sentados, a maioria comendo ou bebendo. Do outro lado, tinha outro corredor que dava para mais quartos. Ela resolveu ir ver seu quarto primeiro para depois aparecer por lá.

Andou, andou e andou, até chegar finalmente no seu destino. Enfiou a chave e abriu a porta. A hora que entrou, não tinha ninguém e sua mala de roupa já estava lá dentro. Era um cômodo médio com uma cama encostada em cada parede, com uma mesa entre elas. Quarto de carpete branco e parede branca também, com uma porta para o banheiro do lado. Ela estava um pouco cansada, então se jogou em uma das camas, sem saber qual era a sua e pegou no sono.

Quando acordou, sem saber que horas eram, tinha um agente parado do seu lado, de braços cruzados. Ele era bem diferente dos outros: usava roupas brancas, no lugar de pretas e tinha vários detalhes em amarelo. Usava uma capa que se prendia com a blusa de manga comprida, luvas e botas pretas. Estava com uma boina parecida com a dos outros, mas era branca também, com uma faixa preta em volta dela. Apesar do que parece, ele não era nenhum carregador da paz e muito pelo contrário. Tinha o cabelo liso caído até o ombro e usava óculos. Era alto e em ótima forma.

Erica olhou para ele com sono e esfregou os olhos enquanto sentava na cama. Ele continuava imóvel olhando para ela.

– Você que é o 73? – perguntou ela.

– Sou. – respondeu ele secamente – Espero que você não seja nenhuma fã, senão as coisas vão ficar feias para o seu lado.

Ela ajeitou o rabo de cavalo.

– Desculpa... Fã?

– Vou dar trinta segundos para você sair.

Erica então se levantou e tentou explicar.

– Não, calma. Me deixe explicar...

Ele ficou olhando para ela sério, esperando.

– Eu sou Erica, uma velha agente da Equipe Rocket, mas nova aqui nessa base. Sou uma oficial e o Giovanni me trouxe para cá para melhorar minhas habilidades. Ele disse que eu iria dividir meu quarto com você e que de fato você não sabia disso.

– Ele não me avisou, porque eu iria recusar, mas agora não tem mais o que fazer. Para você ter vindo parado aqui, deve ser de fato muito boa. – disse ele ainda sério e se virando para a outra cama. Sentou-se e começou a tirar a bota.

Quando Erica percebeu, tinha um Raichu deitado no travesseiro dele que não estava ali antes.

– Esse Raichu é seu?

– É.

– Você trabalha com pokémons, então?

– Por que pergunta?

– Porque eu não gosto deles. É só um comentário.

– Na verdade eu só tenho o Raichu. Não suporto nenhum outro pokémon.

Raichu dormia, mas Erica percebeu que ele ainda escutava o que os dois falavam.

– Ele nunca entra na bola. – continuou 73 – Não gosto delas.

– Percebi.

Ela sentou em sua cama, enquanto o outro terminava de desamarrar a outra bota. Erica fez outra pergunta:

– Qual é o seu nome verdadeiro?

– Algum motivo em especial para querer saber?

– Se é especial é não sei, mas chamar outra pessoa por um número eu não gosto.

– Não gosto de falar a ninguém – disse ele tirando a luva – mas como você agora vai dividir quarto comigo, eu me chamo Erick.

– Coincidência. Seu nome e sua aparência combinados não me são estranhos...

Ele tirou a calça e colocou um short, depois tirou a blusa para colocar uma de manga mais curta, o que o levou demorar um pouco para responder. Erica percebeu que ele não está nem aí para nada, muito menos para o que os outros pensam.

– Claro que já. Eu era parte da Elite dos Quatro lá na Liga Johto. – respondeu finalmente e deixando a boina de lado, quando sentou para colocar tênis.

Ela pareceu surpresa.

– Você ta brincando comigo certo?

– De verdade, eu tenho mais coisa para me preocupar.

– Então é você mesmo?! É verdade que você tem um Lugia?!

– Não dê ouvido a boatos. – respondeu ele saindo do quarto.

Ela ficou com um monte de dúvidas no ar, mas preferiu não o aborrecer mais com isso.


	2. II

Erica estava no refeitório, sentada sozinha e olhando para cima, observando a água e mal percebeu que dois agentes sentaram junto a ela, um a cada lado seu. Um era homem e outro mulher. A mulher virou para ela e disse:

– Hei, mocinha.

Erica olhou para a mulher, um pouco surpresa, enquanto ela continuava.

– Eu sou a Jessie. Te vimos sozinha aqui e resolvemos nos juntar a você se não se importar.

– Bem, eu...

– Ótimo, ela aceitou, James.

Ele assentiu, enquanto Erica olhava sem saber o que falar, mas no fim, acabou deixando. Jessie, sem deixar nenhum dos dois falar, continuou:

– Então, garota, como você chama?

Erica finalmente conseguiu responder:

–... Erica.

– Erica, eu percebi que você é nova por aqui... – disse Jessie.

–... E também que você faz parte da Elite. – Terminou James.

– Como uma menina tão novinha como você pode fazer parte da Elite? Afinal, quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Jessie apoiando o queixo com as mãos.

– Eu tenho dezenove anos. Sou parte da Elite, porque tenho habilidade e faço parte da Equipe Rocket desde os dezesseis.

– Uau, isso é uma novidade por aqui. Geralmente Rockets bons têm quase vinte e cinco anos. – disse James.

– Com uma exceção. – disse Jessie olhando para frente com um olhar perdido e apaixonado.

– Ah é. – continuou James – O nº 73.

Jessie observava Erick perdidamente, que estava sentado em uma mesa, com algumas pessoas que aparentavam ser amigos dele e várias mulheres passando ou fazendo charme.

Erica, que estava com várias dúvidas sobre Erick, resolveu perguntar a eles alguma coisa.

– Então... – começou Erica – O que vocês sabem sobre ele?

James ia começar a falar, quando Jessie interrompeu:

– O nome inteiro ele nunca contou, mas é um Rocket Executivo, tem vinte e dois anos, vai à academia da Elite três vezes por semana, é lindo e solteiro cobiçado, o único pokemon que ele gosta é seu Raichu, ele é frio e seco quando se trata da maioria das pessoas, ele tem uma vida sexual bem ativa e social nem se fala, sempre carrega armas com ele, é forte, tem olhos cinza, tem hipermetropia e por isso usa óculos, já foi da Elite dos Quatro em Johto e raros conseguiam ganhar dele, ele abandonou a Liga e pegou ódio por pokemon por motivos desconhecidos. – terminou finalmente Jessie ainda olhando para ele.

Erica e James ficaram olhando ela com expressões surpresas no rosto, quando James finalmente disse:

– Jessie, você anda seguindo ele?

– Eu?! Imagina, eu sei disso tudo porque tenho minhas fontes.

Erica não pareceu acreditar, mas não questionou. Jessie então fez uma pergunta a ela, para James não falar mais nada quanto ao outro assunto:

– Por que você quer saber disso, mocinha? Interessou nele, também?

– Não, nada disso. É que quando o chefe disse que eu ia ser promovida para a nossa Elite, ele disse que eu ia dividir o quarto com o Erick. Então eu queria saber um pouco mais, já que não consegui extrair muita coisa dele.

Jessie deu um salto no banco.

– O quê?! Você ta dividindo quarto com ele? Mocinha, você por acaso sabe da preciosidade de dormir apenas alguns metros desse cara?!

– Mais ou menos. Quer dizer, ele é o melhor da Equipe e já foi a Elite dos Quatro...

– Não é só por isso que eu estou falando! – disse Jessie abaixando o tom da voz – Ele é o cara mais bonito que você vai achar por aqui. Você não sabe o que as garotas daqui dariam para serem companheiras de quarto dele.

Erica ficou surpresa. James sequer abria a boca. Apenas confirmava com a cabeça as coisas que a outra falava. Erica então respondeu:

– Dessa eu não sabia...

– Mas não saia contando, se você não quer ser "torturada". Deixe elas descobrirem sozinhas. – disse James finalmente.

– Obrigada gente, mas por que toda essa ajuda?

– Eu estou ajudando porque não ligo para ele e a Jessie ajuda, porque ela sabe que você não escolheu para estar com ele.

Jessie assentiu com a cabeça e depois olhou para o lado e avistou Domino.

– Erica – começou Jessie –, aquela é a Domino. Ela é a pirralha mais insuportável que você pode imaginar e tenta seduzir o Erick todos os dias que ela pode. De fato nunca conseguiu, pois ela tem apenas quinze anos e ele não é nenhum pedófilo.

– Eu ouvi dizer que a Domino é uma das melhores Rockets da Elite. – disse Erica.

– De fato ela é. É outra que trata pokémons com muita maldade. Mas na verdade, ninguém supera o 73. Essa Domino vai às missões mais difíceis e o 73 vai nas mais importantes, pois nas importantes não pode ter erro e ele não erra. – disse Jessie.

Erica agradeceu pelo que eles conversaram, então resolveu que precisava ir embora e levantou-se despedindo de Jessie e James.

Os dias foram passando conforme ela ia levando a vida de agente. Mais parecia uma máfia aquilo em que ela trabalhava e pensava várias vezes: "Mas não era assim onde eu estava". Erick sempre era chamado para fazer algo individual e os dois apenas iam juntos quando se tratava de roubos de riquezas. Ele a ajudava a treinar para ser digna do nome quando entrasse para os Executivos. Ela adorava roubar e tinha um dom peculiar para isso. Desde pequena, era extremamente silenciosa de um jeito fora do comum para os outros. _É só prestar atenção por onde anda!, _dizia. Mas não era tão simples assim. Seu primeiro roubo foi com seus inocentes nove anos, ela havia roubado rabanetes da cesta de sua vizinha velha e rabugenta. A velha nunca descobriu onde os rabanetes foram parar. A partir daí, certas coisas na vizinhança começaram a sumir. Isso deu inicio a sua vida criminosa.

Apesar de Erick sempre ajudá-la com o aperfeiçoamento, sentia que ele não confiava nela, pois nunca conseguia tirar nada dele. Queria saber por que ele era chamado individualmente. _Sou sua parceira, oras! Tenho o direito de saber._

Ela ouvia dizer que Giovanni o chamava para seqüestrar ou matar pessoas. Logo, Erick poderia ser um Assassino ou um Seqüestrador, mas no fim sempre acabava submergida nesse assunto. Não tinha dúvidas de que teria que ganhar sua confiança e isso não seria mamão com açúcar. Ela se mostrava competente (sempre foi) e ágil, sempre que saíam. Ele era uma pessoa sem expressões, às vezes parecia que entrava em depressão, depois se mostrava áureo e voltava no dia seguinte com a mesma depressão de antes. Logo, era quase impossível de saber o que sentia. Era uma incógnita inconveniente.

Finalmente, depois de perder a paciência, ela resolveu tirar satisfação sem tentar ser educada e se colocou no mesmo nível de rudez dele.

Era uma madrugada bem calma e não havia pokémons da polícia nos arredores. Era nesses dias que Erick costumava sair para pensar e ninguém sabia o quê. Erica resolveu ir atrás dele, por mais que saiba que atrapalhar uma possível linha de raciocínio dele possa ser arriscado.

Ele estava sentado encostado em uma das árvores do arredor do lago, com as pernas esticadas e cruzadas, descansando as mãos no colo, com os dedos cruzados também e a cabeça baixa. Era como se estivesse em seu momento depressivo ou coisa parecida.

Erica saiu da cápsula vestindo um short camuflado com tons escuros de verde musgo e preto e uma blusa igual, com um cinto preto e uma bota preta até os joelhos. Ela olhou a sua volta até localizar o companheiro, e o viu do outro lado do rio.

Caminhou tranqüilamente até chegar a ele, que parecia estar dormindo, mas na verdade, estava atento a tudo o que se passava ao seu redor e provavelmente percebeu a outra chegando perto. Além de olhos de lince, ele tinha ouvidos de lobo.

Erica parou e ficou olhando para ele, de pé e braços cruzados. Erick ergueu a cabeça e ficou olhando para ela com um olhar expressando raiva, mas isso não era o bastante para intimidá-la. Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela começou:

– Eu acho que a gente precisa discutir umas coisas.

– Escolheu uma hora infeliz para isso. – respondeu enquanto abaixava a cabeça novamente.

Ela se abaixou e olhou nos olhos dele, apesar da recíproca não ser verdadeira.

– Escuta, eu sei que você é impaciente, eu sei que você não gosta de conversar, eu sei que você tem seus segredos, mas eu não sinto que a gente seja uma equipe e queria saber o que se passa nessa sua cabeça. Afinal, por que eu fui chamada para trabalhar com você, e na maioria das vezes, você quem sai para trabalhar sozinho?

– Erica, tenho que admitir que você é uma boa rocket, mas se o Giovanni chama apenas a mim, é apenas a mim que ele quer. Se entenda com ele.

– Pelo que eu sei, se um agente tem outro agente de confiança, e sobre tudo, se esse agente de confiança é seu companheiro, ele pode chamar essa pessoa para o que for, independente se foi uma chamada individual. Ou você acha que é bom demais para precisar de mim? Prefiro voltar onde eu estava antes, pois havia mais emoção e pokémons diferentes.

– O que eu faço individualmente, acho que você não suportaria. Não é questão de habilidade, e sim de frieza.

– Soube que muitos te consideram como desumano. O que você faz é tão ruim assim?

– Eu não acho ruim, na verdade não acho nada.

– Acha que eu não agüentaria?

– Não é essa a questão. Apesar de achar isso também.

Erica apenas observava.

– O Giovanni tem uma espécie de máfia. – continuou Erick – Ele só pode contar com agentes que tem completa confiança. Eu sou um dos únicos. Se você provar seu valor, ele fará o mesmo com você. Apenas treine e seja paciente.

– Você é um mistério. Por que está sendo tão condescendente? Nunca tinha sido assim antes.

– Preciso confiar em você, não tem outra maneira. E também mostrou mesmo que despreza pokémons, é fiel e fria. Não tanto quanto eu, mas é uma pessoa fria. Apenas não é calculista.

Ela estava muito feliz, mas não demonstrava isso. Mesmo assim, uma coisa a perturbava.

– Acha que não sou calculista?

– Você age por impulso. É bom ás vezes, mas para uma situação mais complicada, pode se dar mal.

– Obrigada, mas mesmo assim, ainda existe uma chance de eu descobrir o que você faz quase todos os dias?

– Você age por impulso. Vai saber o que fazer.


	3. III

Todos os rockets eram perseguidos pela polícia e isso não era diferente com Erick. Apesar de ele ser o que mais comete crimes e infrações, é muito discreto e se esconde muito bem, o que faz com que ele não seja dos mais procurados, apesar da polícia do Japão saber que ele é o mais perigoso.

Em certas horas da noite ou da madrugada, alguns agentes e vigias viam Erick indo em direção ao gabinete do chefe. Ninguém questionava e se perguntavam algo, ele soltava um olhar de desprezo e continuava andando.

Foi em uma dessas noites em que Erica resolveu segui-lo onde quer que ele fosse, para ver o que fazia. Ela o ficou esperando do lado de fora da base, entre as árvores, vestida com a mesma roupa camuflada que usou outro dia.

Estava de rabo de cavalo, espreitando entre os arbustos, sem fazer nenhum pio. Ela podia ser comparada com uma pantera caçando.

Erick saiu de dentro da cápsula e estava com uma roupa camuflada também. A maioria dos agentes recebia roupas parecidas e ele parecia fazer parte do exército.

Ele saiu em um passo acelerado entre as árvores, no meio da escuridão da noite. Erica o viu e saiu atrás, em uma corrida silenciosa. Os dois tinham muito fôlego para correr tudo aquilo até sair da floresta. Quando Erick chegou ao limite, se deparou com uma estrada. A outra ficou escondida nos arbustos a certa distância dele, esperando o que ele estava a fazer e torcendo para que não tivesse percebido sua presença ali.

Erick ficou apenas parado, olhando para baixo. Deu uma apalpada na blusa em seu peito como se fosse usar algo que estava carregando ali, mas resolveu deixar e atravessou a estrada deserta em um passo normal. Quando se viu segura, Erica foi atrás.

Ela não estava entendo mais nada, pois do outro lado havia apenas gramado e pedras que se estendiam ao horizonte, mas não dava a lugar algum. Do nada ele parou e ela ficou atrás de uma pedra. Depois começou a ouvir a voz de Erick:

– Passe as informações.

Do nada, surgiu uma terceira pessoa, que parecia ser um daqueles agentes errantes, que ficam de um lado para outro passando informações, considerando que telefones e computadores não eram dos jeitos mais seguros.

O outro homem era uma pessoa que aparentava ser mais velho que Erick, com uma estatura mediana, cabelos curtos e loiros, mas com um físico de quem já passou por muitas dificuldades. Ele estava todo de preto e havia um "R" cinza na blusa, parecia até se perder no céu da noite. O homem começou a falar, tinha uma voz firme, mas meio rouca:

– O endereço é esse. – disse entregando um papel ao outro – Finalmente o Giovanni resolveu mandar matar esse cara.

– Esse cara seria muito feliz se fosse somente matar. Como ele se chama?

– Você deve ser o único que não sabe...

– Nunca me preocupei com ele. – interrompeu Erick – Me diga logo, estou com um pouco de pressa, a noite é curta.

– Francis Hidroni. Parece nome italiano.

– _É_ nome italiano.

– E você vai matá-lo, que diferença faz saber o nome?

– Vou saber quem torturar no inferno.

Depois de ter dito isso, Erick deixou o outro e saiu andando calmo para o lado oposto. Erica teve que esperar o homem loiro ir embora também, antes prosseguir. Mas não demorou muito, pois o mensageiro saiu correndo para o norte.

Erick foi mais a frente e Erica tentava ir muito silenciosa, pois não havia mais pedras para se esconder e eles estavam a certa distância da estrada. O gramado foi ficando cada vez mais ralo e o chão passou a ser terra seca e mal cuidada, parecendo que não acabava mais, olhando para os lados.

No horizonte, começaram a aparecer várias luzes uniformes, que se estendiam até não muito longe. Parecia uma vila, que era cercada de arbustos e pequenas árvores. De vez em quando se podia ver um pinheiro aqui ou ali.

À medida que Erick se aproximava, ele ia acelerando o passo, como uma onça quando via sua presa. Erica o deixou tomar distância, para que não ficassem muito perto e depois acelerou também. Depois de três minutos de passos acelerados, eles chegaram finalmente ao lugar.

A vila era um tanto estranha e mal acabada. Ela era rodeada somente de mato e algumas casas ficavam a vista daquele deserto. Não havia paredes ou cercas para separar uma casa da outra e a maioria era feita de madeira velha e parecia estar abandonada. As luzes que eles haviam visto do horizonte, eram luzes dos postes da rua e uma ou outra era de casas. As ruas dali estavam completamente vazias, por exceção de uns nocktowns que pairavam de lá pra cá. O lugar tinha um aspecto assustador, de qualquer maneira.

Erick se enfiou no meio das plantas que rodeavam as casas e pegou uma arma preta que parecia um revólver, de dentro da blusa. Erica aproveitou e encostou-se a uma casa, esperando para ver o que ele ia fazer. Depois de ter analisado bem, ele resolveu sair na rua, já que as casas ao seu redor estavam apagadas. Estava ainda segurando a arma, desconfiado de alguma coisa. Erica não saiu de onde estava e ficou observando. Ele então resolveu colocar algo na ponta da arma, parecia um silenciador. Pelo jeito, não queria atrair atenção. Depois disso, pegou o papel e foi pra de baixo de um poste e se encostou lá tão naturalmente que chegou a ser irônico. Abriu o papel e leu. Olhou a sua volta e começou a andar para a próxima rua. Parecia que conhecia bem o lugar.

Erica saiu de seu esconderijo e foi atrás dele, sempre bem próximo de qualquer coisa que dê para se esconder.

Eles andaram até chegar ao final da rua, onde não havia poste algum e a casa no fim estava quase totalmente escura, exceto pela luz lateral que se encontrava acessa. Não fosse pelas plantas que refletiam, não daria para perceber. O mais curioso era que os óculos dele não faziam reflexo algum, apenas dava para ver sua armação preta sob o rosto.

Quando chegaram na casa, Erick se enfiou nas plantas em volta e desapareceu lá dentro. Erica deduziu que o que ele ia fazer tinha algo a ver com aquela casa e esperou escondida atrás de uma cerca em um terreno baldio ao lado, apenas observando. Ela viu que o outro deu a volta na casa e entrou por uma janela que estava aberta por descuido, então aproveitou isso para se aproximar. Ela seguiu em direção das plantas e tentou achar alguma que dê para se esconder e ver dentro da janela ao mesmo tempo. Quando olhou para o lado, se deparou com uma árvore de tronco grosso. Achou ótimo, pois era boa para ser escalada sem ninguém perceber. Após chegar a uma certa altura, ficou entre as folhas e olhou para baixo, pois ela havia subido um pouco a mais, mas agora não havia mais tempo de se ajeitar melhor.

Do outro lado da janela, havia uma mesa encostada na parede e um homem um pouco estranho sentado, escrevendo algo em um papel. A sala era vazia, havia apenas isso dentro dela e era toda revestida de madeira antiga. Aquela provavelmente não era a casa onde o tal Francis Hidroni morava. Sua aparência lembrava a de uma pessoa do século XIX: ele tinha cabelos muito pretos e não muito curtos. Tinha um porte físico médio e uma barba bem preta, como o cabelo. As mãos eram firmes e ele parecia ser persistente.

Não demorou para Erick entrar na sala. Aproveitou o fato de que o homem estava de costas para a porta e andou silenciosamente segurando sua arma nas duas mãos. Quando ficou bem próximo da vítima, encostou o cano na nuca da mesma, dizendo:

– Não tente ser um herói.

O homem soltou a caneta e ficou imóvel, sabendo que qualquer movimento em falso, o gatilho da arma seria apertado.

– Como vocês descobriram que eu estava aqui?

– Ah, nós temos várias sedes, você sabe. Isso resulta em muitas pessoas que você nunca ouviu falar. – disse pegando o homem pela gola da camisa e o jogando no chão. A cadeira foi junto.

Francis caiu como uma jaca, mas parecia ter ficado aliviado pelo outro ter desviado a arma de sua cabeça, mas sua alegria não durou muito tempo. Erick voltou a mirá-lo novamente.

– Diga, o que te faz pensar que esse seu plano vai dar certo? – perguntou o ameaçador em um tom tranqüilo, mas inquietante.

Francis se apoiou no chão com uma mão e respondeu com certa preocupação:

– Não é uma idéia ruim! Se a Equipe Rocket se separar em duas equipes, tudo ficará mais fácil! Uma equipe controla a terra e a outra o mar. Desse jeito, vocês pegarão Groudon e Kyogre! Imagine a Equipe com esses dois pokémons!

– Você não trabalha com a gente, não sabe como é a ganância e o egoísmo de alguns. Esses gananciosos vão querer ganhar dinheiro à custa do Pokémon e os fiéis não vão concordar. No final, será uma equipe de fiéis e uma equipe traidora, o que resulta em rivalidade. Além de que precisará de um chefe pra cada equipe, o que pode causar mais rivalidade ainda. Sem contar que você mandou matar muitos de nossos agentes que não concordam com essa sua idéia.

– E vou mandar matar você, caso não concorde também!

– Como? Já matei todos seus seguidores. A propósito, um deles não era seu filho? – intimidou.

Os olhos do homem começaram a ficar vermelhos e lacrimejados, parecia o próprio diabo reencarnado. Ele começou a praguejar ofensas, e saltou encima de Erick, que rapidamente largou a arma e pegou uma faca que estava presa em sua bota e enfiou em um ponto estratégico, na barriga do homem.

– Não faça isso pior para você. – disse ele no ouvido de Francis.

Ele caiu no chão com o rosto distorcendo de dor e disse com uma voz falha:

– Você nem consegue acertar em um órgão vital.

– Quem disse que eu queria te matar?

Os olhos de Erick começaram a brilhar, a dor que o homem sentia lhe proporcionava prazer. Era como se ele sentisse vontade de ver sangue e sorria sadicamente. O homem o olhava assustado, com a mão na barriga, tentando impedir a hemorragia, mas não ia adiantar nada.

Erick pegou um pano e enfiou ele na boca do homem, impedindo que ele soltasse maiores sons. Depois, pegou uma faca um pouco menor e mais afiada. Ele cortou os pulsos do homem fundo o bastante para cortar os tendões e perder o movimento do pulso para cima. Enquanto fazia isso, suas próprias mãos foram ficando manchadas de sangue, tanto quanto o cabo da faca. Ele cortou de uma maneira que não só os tendões foram cortados, assim como ele conseguiu chegar aos ossos. Francis chorava de dor e estava vermelho de tanto tentar gritar.

Depois, rasgou a camiseta do homem e começou a escrever em sua barriga, com a faca.

Sua roupa camuflada estava manchada de sangue. Ele continuava a passar a faca, até que um "R" enorme foi feito em sua barriga. O moribundo estava agonizando, ficando pálido e não conseguia nem mexer os pés.

Erick disse:

– Como você gostaria de morrer?

Pegou a faquinha e enfiou em baixo da unha do seu dedo médio da vítima e empurrou para que a unha saísse. Havia tanto sangue no chão que achou que Francis estivesse morto, mas ele ainda estava em uma respiração fraca, quase parando.

Erick, para acabar logo, pegou seu revólver que estava no chão, encostou na cabeça dele e disse:

– Tenha uma boa morte.

Puxou o gatilho. Não fez barulho, apenas algo parecido com um zunido que durou menos de um segundo. O sangue da cabeça esguichou pela madeira do chão e escorreu belo buraco que se formou na testa do homem.

Erick tirou o pano da boca dele e jogou ao lado, dizendo baixo:

– Se não precisasse ser silencioso, eu teria arrancado todos seus dentes também.

Erica observou toda aquela cena, petrificada. Seus olhos estavam quase secos e a boca semi-aberta. Ela nunca havia presenciado uma cena desse tipo. Seu jeito de matar era rápido, como uma arma, não costumava matar lentamente. Depois disso entendeu o que Erick quis dizer com frieza e ele realmente não tinha coração algum. Torturava e fazia ameaças sarcásticas e irônicas enquanto isso e parecia que sentia prazer ao fazer. E aquilo provavelmente era apenas a metade do que ele era capaz. Naquele momento, ela sentiu um pouco de medo dele.

Ele se levantou, guardou as facas e a arma e foi embora, deixando o corpo jazendo ali.


	4. IV

No fim, Erica conseguiu chegar à base e como Erick não comentou nada do ocorrido com ela, deduziu que não percebeu nada.

Mas pelo contrário, ele sabia o que aconteceu. Sempre soube que seria seguido por ela em alguma noite, sabia que ela ficaria incomodada como qualquer outro. Mesmo assim, não tocou no assunto, ele nem se importava com isso.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa e até tinha um pouco de admiração por ele, por ter tanto estômago para fazer isso, apesar de ser crueldade. Depois começou a se perguntar se era apenas com humanos que ele fazia isso, ou se esse tipo de assassinato incluía todos os tipos de seres vivos.

Em uma manhã chuvosa e completamente nublada, daquelas que o dia chegava a ficar escuro, Erica estava sentada na margem da lagoa, sentindo a chuva gelada e pesada que caía sobre suas costas. Seu cabelo longo estava pesado sob seus ombros e ela estava olhando para a água, imaginando coisas. Ela sabia que não era recomendado ficar tomando chuva, pois mesmo que ficasse doente, teria que trabalhar. Não se importava se recebesse um chamado agora. Estava mentalmente cansada e precisava refrescar os pensamentos. Ela acreditava que a chuva era uma das melhores maneiras para isso.

– Você deveria tomar mais cuidado. – disse uma voz conhecida.

Ela olhou para trás e viu Erick parado com uma capa de chuva transparente. Ele continuou:

– Não é porque nossa base é muito bem escondida, que a polícia não saiba que ela exista. Se um oficial te vê sentada aqui, é só mais uma pista.

– Ninguém viria aqui nessa chuva. E desde quando você se importa com o que eu faço?

– Desde quando o que você faz possa arruinar toda uma equipe.

Erica se levantou. Estava ensopada e expressando impaciência.

– Por quê? O que você fará comigo? Vai me torturar? – disse provocante.

Ela começou a encará-lo enquanto ele olhava com indiferença, mas demonstrava estar um pouco bravo. Ela continuou:

– É o Giovanni que manda você torturar ou simplesmente faz porque gosta?

Erick, com sua rapidez, saltou para cima dela, segurou sua cabeça com uma mão e com a outra encostou uma faca em seu pescoço, antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Aproximou deu rosto do dela e disse em um tom baixo e paciente:

– Isso não diz respeito a você. Às vezes mato lentamente porque quero; às vezes mato lentamente porque me ordenaram; às vezes apenas mato. Você, Erica, é muito boa agente, rápida, silenciosa e confesso que não percebi que me seguiu aquele dia, mas descobri depois, quando você mudou seu comportamento perto de mim. Mas devo dizer que me seguiu porque quis, o problema é seu, as conseqüências são suas. Sim, eu gosto disso, gosto de dor, de sofrimento, de sangue. A diferença entre um médico e eu, é que o médico mata acidentalmente. Nada é tão ruim que um ser humano não goste.

Erica, ao ouvir isso, colocou sua mão sobre a dele e o fez tirar a faca de seu pescoço. Depois que o fez, ela o empurrou e finalmente se viu livre dele. Tomou certa distância e respondeu:

– Fico imaginando... Se algum dia a Equipe acabar, o que você vai virar. Um assassino contratado?

– Por que você se importa? A Equipe não vai acabar.

– Aquele Francis Hidroni me deu outra perspectiva disso.

– Ele era um idiota, mereceu o que recebeu. E nada daquilo vai dar certo, ele e os capangas dele já foram assassinados.

– Ele pode ter feito a cabeça de alguns agentes nossos. Ter deixado seguidores...

– Mesmo se deixou, são poucos. É isso que venho matando. O chefe não quer esse tipo de gente na nossa equipe. Eu não vou te matar, tente ser calma.

– Eu estou calma. A propósito, nem seu olhar me intimida.

Ele sorriu de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Seus dentes eram brancos e perfeitos. A chuva não dava menores indícios de que iria parar. Eles resolveram entrar na base logo, pois ele ainda estava preocupado com a questão policial.

O dia foi longo e chato. Não houve missão alguma, nem mesmo para Erick. Ele, pelo menos, saía do quarto e aproveitava para ir conversar com alguns conhecidos, mas ela ficava lendo livros. Ligava o ar condicionado do quarto e ficava lendo sobre coisas estranhas, apenas por passa-tempo. Sempre que acabava um livro, passava para outro, às vezes de tema totalmente diferente do anterior e assim por diante. Ela estava deitada em sua cama, segurando um livro de capa dura e vermelha, intitulado com letras pretas. Estava sozinha no quarto e cansando de ler. Começou a ficar com vontade de se agitar, fazer algo e colocou o livro no chão. Ela poderia ir treinar, mas o dia estava tão chato, que isso a desanimava. Resolveu virar do lado e dormir.

Erick resolveu se afastar dos conhecidos e pegou um jornal, que estava jogado em cima de uma mesa no refeitório, para ele. Enquanto andava pelo corredor, dobrou as folhas até ficar do tamanho da notícia que ele queria ver, a qual era sobre o homem que matou outro dia. Aquela vila era quase abandonada, logo, o corpo foi descoberto apenas recentemente, devido ao mau cheiro que se espalhou aos arredores. A notícia foi escrita de uma forma sensacionalista, com uma pitada de horror no ponto final.

Devido ao "R" que Erick fez na barriga do homem, a polícia já ficou no encalço da Equipe Rocket. Mas de uma coisa todos tinham certeza, devido ao modo que a vítima foi torturada: Só podia ser obra do agente 73. Ele era o único que fazia tal coisa com suas vítimas, mas isso não era considerado o suficiente para incriminá-lo. Nenhuma digital foi encontrada, DNA, pistas, fiapos... Nada. Ele ficou com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

"_O corpo achado deitado de barriga para cima em cima do assoalho de madeira. Todas as dez unhas foram removidas com uma pequena faca pontiaguda, a qual foi a mesma usada para cortar a pele do abdômen. Logo abaixo dos cortes em formato de "R", o pâncreas foi atingido por uma faca maior. A bala da arma de fogo que foi usada atravessou o cérebro através do lobo frontal e se despedaçou no chão. Não há indícios de luta física",_ segundo legistas.

Certo dia, Erick apareceu no quarto com as costas toda enfaixada, e meio avermelhada no centro, devido ao sangue. Ele se tacou na cama de barriga para baixo e ficou deitado, fazendo cara de dor. Segurava com força a borda do colchão, a fim de tentar suportar melhor. Chegou um ponto que soltou um riso, que depois se transformou em risada. Alguns minutos depois, ele começou a gargalhar como se estivesse curtindo a sensação. Tudo que ele vestia era uma calça preta e bota.

Erica abriu a porta e entrou com cara de sono. Tinha acabado de voltar de determinada espionagem em grupo, um treinamento que ela resolveu fazer nas horas vagas. Ele já havia acabado de dar risada, mas continuava com um sorriso. Ela se deparou com ele naquele estado e levou um susto. Os dois ficaram fora a noite inteira, um não sabia o que havia acontecido com o outro.

– Meu... Deus! O que aconteceu aqui?! Você enlouqueceu de vez? – disse ela um pouco espantada e perdeu imediatamente o sono. Correu até ele e o sentou na cama.

Estava ajoelhada a sua frente. Viu que o ombro dele estava totalmente avermelhado e que ardia.

– Você deve ser masoquista... Não me diga que se queimou de propósito.

Erick não conseguia parar de sorrir e soltava algumas risadas esporadicamente. Finalmente resolveu responder e ria enquanto falava:

– Essa noite, já que você teve que sair, tentei fazer essa missão sozinho. Deu certo, mas teve lá suas conseqüências. Eu não costumo levar Raichu comigo, então ele ficou deitado ali na sua cama, como pode ver. Foi o seguinte: Existe uma chefe da polícia local, que é também detetive e estava conseguindo algumas provas contra mim, mas relacionado a crimes anteriores. Eu não estava sabendo disso, mas o chefe me alertou e mandou eu mesmo correr atrás dessa conseqüência e teria que matá-la sem torturas. Fui atrás e a achei. Ela estava sozinha no escritório de sua casa e inutilmente protegida com um growlithe. Enfim entrei na casa, mas o Pokémon sentiu meu cheiro. Ela veio atrás, silenciosamente. Eu peguei minha arma silenciada e fiquei esperando. Do nada, ouço-a dando ordens e sinto minhas costas pegarem fogo. Tudo foi muito rápido, me virei e dei uns tiros no Pokémon. Depois, acertei a cabeça dela. Logo em seguida, me rolei no chão, quase morrendo do dor e a chama finalmente se apagou. Vi que a cortina tinha pegado fogo e tive que reunir forças para me tacar pela janela. Quando cheguei lá fora, comuniquei com um agente e vieram me buscar. Resumidamente foi isso. – terminou finalmente.

– A policial te pegou de surpresa?

– Sim, eu não conhecia a casa.

– Talvez se você não tivesse feito aquele "R" na barriga do Hidroni, a polícia não tivesse ficado tanto no nosso pé, ultimamente.

– Aquilo servia para alertar possíveis seguidores do homem. Fiz no filho dele, também.

Ele não a esperou responder e começou a gargalhar, com os olhos a lacrimejar, colocou a mão em seu rosto e continuava a rir.

Erica ficou meio assustada, ele parecia um psicopata.

– A propósito – continuou o agente –, não tenho condições de continuar a trabalhar até minha pele voltar ao normal ou pelo menos perto disso. Se você não tem frieza, então crie, porque você vai assumir meu cargo enquanto me recupero.

Ela ficou assustada e sem palavras. Não, ela não tinha coragem de fazer aquilo.

– Erick, sou capaz de bater, matar, espancar, morder... Mas de fazer esse tipo de carnificina... Não vou conseguir.

– Você não precisa necessariamente o fazer. Apenas se Giovanni mandar. Caso mande, sinto muito, meu Tomate Verde Frito, mas vai ter que fazer, sim.

Erica ficou incomodada com aquela afirmação. Mas ela jurou a si mesma que ia tentar fazer e tentar conseguir. E mais uma coisa a incomodou: Tomate Verde Frito?!

Passou-se quase um mês para Erick ficar bom de novo. Nesse meio tempo, será esclarecido como Erica fez para se adaptar ao trabalho temporário. Nos dias em que foi chamada, sempre justificavam um único motivo: Seguidores de Francis Hidroni. Eles estavam espalhados pela cidade de New Bark. Ela deveria localizar a pessoa, dar um jeito de entrar no local, matar sem fazer barulho e sair antes que alguém veja, sem deixar pista alguma.

Pois bem. Na primeira noite, ela se encontrou com o mesmo mensageiro loiro que Erick havia encontrado na noite do assassinato principal. Descobriu que seu nome era Troy Def Wood e que todos o chamavam de Troy a fins práticos. Ele a levou de moto para a cidade, que ficava a alguns quilômetros consideráveis para se ir andando. E todas as noites eram assim; sempre que Erica chegava à base, Erick a fazia contar tudo e quem foram as vítimas. Whitney Donson, Marley Sekura, Gump Loy, eram os que ela lembrou na hora. Para a infelicidade dos dois, Whitney Donson e Gump Loy, eram da Equipe Rocket e muito bons agentes, o que fez Erick temer que tivesse mais Rockets habilidosos corrompidos por aí. Todavia, ela conseguiu fazer bem o trabalho, pois Giovanni não a havia mandado fazer nada que não suportasse. Exceto no último dia.

O chefe descobriu que um dos gerentes oficiais da Equipe estava envolvido com os "membros opostos", como assim lhes foram nomeados aqueles agentes que iriam pela palavra de Francis e não a de Giovanni. O chefe da Equipe não suportou aquilo e disse que queria a cabeça do homem. Erica se apavorou quando ouviu tal pedido, tentou se explicar, mas ele disse que ordem é ordem e ela vai obedecer.

Quando se encontrava a caminho da cidade, estava ainda se preparando psicologicamente. Troy a deixou na frente de uma tabacaria e se foi. Ela ficou parada olhando para as ruas úmidas asfaltadas da cidade, e para os prédios tristonhos que aquela noite nublada lhe dava a sensação. Começou a andar, lendo um pedaço de papel. Estava vestida de calça preta, bota até os joelhos, blusa de frio cinza, luvas pretas e carregava uma bolsa de tactel, preta também. Ela andava sentindo frio, enquanto guardava o papel novamente em seu bolso. Ele revelava o local onde os membros opostos costumavam se encontrar, e revelava também o nome do gerente corrompido; era chamado de James Keane. O local onde ela deveria se infiltrar era um depósito abandonado atrás de um laboratório. Era um local que expressava solidão e falta de esperança, e um dos espiões da Equipe descobriu que geralmente James e alguns comparsas iam se reunir ali. O laboratório estava vazio e o depósito já ia descobrir. Entrou pela janela, que não era muito alta e ainda conseguiu se aproveitar de uma lata de lixo de apoio e pegou um machado de dentro da bolsa.

Antes que pudesse se colocar para dentro, viu James Keane de costas para a janela, conversando em um telefone celular. A princípio, Erica havia certas dúvidas se ele era mesmo infiel, mas pelo que ouviu o que dizia ele no telefone, já o entregou. Falava sobre novos nomes para as duas novas equipes e o melhor jeito de pegar Kyogre e Groudon. Ela sentiu certa raiva subindo sob seu pescoço e vontade de matá-lo a socos.

O homem vestia um terno, sabe se lá por que. Tinha cabelos bem curtos e bem pretos. Não aparentava ser muito forte e era alto, o que dava a impressão de não ser muito rápido.

Ele estava muito ocupado falando no telefone e ela desceu daquela janela, silenciosamente; a hora que colocou os pés no chão, encostou o machado na parede. Ela pegou seu revólver, que estava já com o silenciador e mirou no celular do homem. Sua precisão foi tanta, que quando ele afastou o aparelho do rosto para desligá-lo, ela atirou e bateu exatamente na carcaça do telefone, desmanchando-se na mão do homem. Ele olhou para trás assustado e viu que se tratava de uma agente da Equipe. Ela estava sorrindo, ainda mirando. James colocou a mão no bolso para sacar um revólver ou uma Bola, mas Erica foi mais rápida e acertou um tiro no braço dele, que gritou e levou sua mão no braço machucado. Depois, ela atirou na perna e ele caiu no chão, sangrando. Ele continuou gritando para atrair atenção de alguém. A propósito, que tipo de pessoa daquela estirpe, andava por aí sozinho?

Erica guardou sua arma, pegou o machado e andou em direção ao homem enquanto tomava coragem, e ele continuava a gritar. Ela ficou parada ao seu lado, olhando. Lembrou do rosto dele, lembrou que já o havia visto antes. Por isso, ela ficou com mais raiva de pensar no que James havia feito, e disse:

– Essa é pelo Giovanni.

Então pegou impulso e só deu tempo do homem dar seu último grito. O machado atravessou o pescoço dele e Erica o fez de olhos fechados. A hora que os abriu, seu coração começou a bater e o sangue começou a subir para sua cabeça. Largou o machado ali, abriu a bolsa e com algum sacrifício enfiou a cabeça do morto lá dentro, evitando olhar. Fechou o zíper e se levantou. Começou a ouvir vozes e algumas pessoas do lado de fora, chamando o nome de James. Ela se virou rápido e saltou para a janela, como um gato.

A hora que os três homens entraram se depararam com aquela cena e, furiosos, começaram a correr um para cada canto. Mas já era tarde, Erica já havia escapado e ninguém fazia idéia de quem era e como conseguiu.

De certa maneira, Erick gostou do modo que Erica trabalhou, de acordo com suas narrações. Isso foi bom para deixá-la mais feliz, pois finalmente havia conquistado a simpatia ou pelo menos o respeito dele.


	5. V

Era domingo e estava um dia ensolarado. Dois adolescentes despreocupados andavam pelas florestas da rota, indo em direção a New Bark. Resolveram ir pela floresta, pois era mais refrescante e mais emocionante do que a estrada, como dizia um dos dois jovens. Eles estavam ficando cansados e com sede, suas garrafinhas d'água haviam se esvaziado; fazia algum tempo que estavam andando.

– Se tivéssemos ido pela estrada, estaríamos piores. – comentou um deles.

Os dois eram pessoas bonitas. O menino tinha cabelos pretos e curtos, com um boné vermelho e branco em cima da cabeça, virado para trás. Vestia calça jeans, blusa preta e um colete jeans sem manga; um Pokémon estava com ele, em seu ombro. A outra pessoa era uma menina de cabelos longos e azulados, usava uma saia branca, blusa verde e um coletinho branco, sem manga também. Nos pés, usava uma bota.

Eles acharam uma lagoa no meio de uma enorme (mesmo!) clareira na floresta em quanto andavam. Atravessaram a orla e se animaram.

– Finalmente! – exclamou a garota correndo até a lagoa, enquanto o outro seguia tranqüilamente sorrindo.

Ela já estava sem botas, sentada a beirada, com as pernas para dentro da água. O garoto chegou e sentou-se ao lado dela, de pernas cruzadas, enquanto seu mascote corria para lá e para cá. Os dois ficaram conversando, sem pressa de sair.

Do outro lado da lagoa, ainda dentro da floresta, estava a dupla de agentes voltando descontraidamente da cidade, pois não tinham mais o que fazer. As missões do dia foram entregues a outros agentes, pois não era nada além de roubos de Pokémon. Erick olhava sempre para o chão, se desviando das raízes das árvores e usando suas mãos para se equilibrar ou como apoio e andava a frente de Erica. Ela estava também se equilibrando, mas olhava para ele, pois conversavam. Erick dizia:

– Por que você insiste tanto em saber?

– Qual o problema em me contar? Sou sua amiga, porque não pode me dizer?

– Está longe de ser minha amiga.

– Sei. Você não vive mais sem mim. Caso contrário, não teria me chamado para andar na cidade com você.

– Pode achar o que quiser.

Os dois usavam trajes normais, como blusa e calça jeans; não queriam chamar atenção. Quando estavam na orla que separava a lagoa da floresta, Erick parou de repente e fez sinal para ela fazer o mesmo.

– Ah, merda... – disse Erica quando viu as duas pessoas sentadas diante do lugar onde se escondia uma das maiores bases da Equipe.

– Vamos ter que dar um fim neles. – disse Erick.

– Que tipo de fim?

– Sem matar. Apenas botá-los para correr.

Os dois ficaram refletindo por algum tempo. O casal de adolescentes conversava e dava risada enquanto isso, aproveitando o sol.

– Alguma idéia? – perguntou Erick.

– Que tal chegarmos de frente, mesmo? Nem estamos usando o uniforme da equipe, de qualquer maneira, e...

–... Caso eles contem a polícia, vão achar que foram outras pessoas. – interrompeu, terminando a frase dela.

Erica sorriu assentindo com a cabeça.

Eles saíram da floresta e começaram a andar em direção das vítimas e isso atraiu a atenção das mesmas. A princípio o casal não se preocupou, pois achara que aqueles dois adultos estavam na mesma situação que eles mesmos. Erick abaixou o rosto, tirou os óculos e os guardou no bolso; apesar de seu rosto não ser tão conhecido, os óculos que chamam atenção em sua aparecia, então evitava usá-los fora da base e de missões.

– Mas você consegue enxergar algo sem óculos?

– Nada nítido, mas sei diferenciar pessoas.

Eles tomaram um passo autoritário enquanto se aproximavam dos adolescentes e isso os assustou. O menino se levantou, ajudando a menina a se levantar também. Ela colocou os sapatos rapidamente e ficou esperando ao lado do amigo.

Erick sem querer chutou o Pikachu do treinador, afinal ele não o enxergou. O Pokémon deu um grunhido de dor e correu para seu dono.

– Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo?! – gritou o garoto impaciente.

Erick e Erica pararam na frente dos treinadores e ficaram olhando. Erica perguntou:

– Posso saber a idade de vocês?

– Do que isso te interessa? – perguntou o menino com raiva.

– Calma, não vamos criar confusão, Ash. – disse a menina – Sou Dawn e esse é Ash. Desculpa, mas ficamos bravos pelo chute que seu amigo deu no Pikachu.

– Não foi intencional, não o vi.

– Tenho dezessete anos e ela tem quinze. Podemos continuar sentados aqui, agora?

– Na verdade... – disse Erica colocando a mão atrás da calça – é isso que queremos evitar. – depois que terminou a frase, sacou um revólver e apontou para a menina.

Erick fez o mesmo com Ash. Apontou a arma com apenas uma mão e usou o dedão para liberar a trava de segurança.

O casal deu um passo para trás, com os olhos assustados. As mãos de Ash tremiam tanto, que quase deixou seu Pokémon cair no chão.

– Queremos que vocês vão embora. – mandou Erick.

– Nós... Mas... Por quê? – arriscou Dawn, enquanto tentava se afastar da mira dos criminosos, mas eles os seguiam com a arma.

– Digamos que temos ótimos motivos para isso. – respondeu a agente.

– Vocês poderiam pelo menos nos dizer! E ainda duvido que tenham coragem de fazer qualquer coisa com a gente... Vocês são adultos.

– Ah, você ouviu essa, Erick? Que mente inocente uma pessoa de dezessete anos ainda tem...

Mas Erick não gostou da afirmação do menino e se aproximou, encostando o cano da arma na cabeça dele e disse:

– Já fiz coisas muito piores, com pessoas muito mais importantes do que dois adolescentes. Já matei de formas que você nunca vai fazer idéia, nem se viver para sempre. Com vinte e dois anos, tenho muito mais experiência de vida do que as pessoas de quarenta que já matei. Menos dois no mundo não vai fazer diferença a ninguém.

– Tome cuidado com o que duvida, garoto. – interrompeu Erica.

Ash estava horrorizado, mesmo assim muito bravo. Dawn estava paralisada, não conseguia falar nada. Ash estava reunindo forças para mandar seu Pokémon atacar os criminosos, mas Erica previu que isso aconteceria.

– Se você mandar esse pokémon fazer alguma coisa, ele será o primeiro dos três a morrer.

Dawn segurou o braço de Ash e implorou para que eles fossem embora, antes que algo acontecesse. Os agentes concordaram que se eles fossem embora de boca calada, não iriam fazer nada. O casal saiu correndo para a floresta, em direção a estrada, enquanto os outros dois ainda os miravam até eles saírem de vista.

– Finalmente. – disse Erick colocando seus óculos novamente – Meu impulso para matar aqueles dois estava quase tomando conta de mim.

– Você precisa se controlar mais.

– Eu sou controlado, exceto quando aparece alguém no meio do meu caminho.

Eles entraram na base e Giovanni os agradeceu, pois aqueles dois estavam atrapalhando a entrada e saída dos agentes. Receberam cumprimentos e começaram a atravessar o corredor em direção ao quarto. Estavam cansados e com fome, pois já havia passado da hora do almoço e eles não comeram nada. Erica tomou banho primeiro e seguiu para o refeitório depois disso.

Ela já estava sentada, olhando para a comida, pensativa. Mexia com o garfo o que havia no prato e de vez em quando colocava alguma coisa na boca, e isso a fez demorar para acabar. Erick chegou e sentou ao lado dela, não tinha quase ninguém sentado por ali; ele começou a comer normalmente.

– Alguma coisa te incomoda? – perguntou sem olhar para ela.

– Você sabe o que é. Por que não me conta?

– Que diferença isso vai fazer na sua vida?

– Não vou saber que diferença vai fazer até me contar o que houve. Eu estava justamente imaginando o que aconteceu no seu passado.

– Meu passado só diz respeito a mim.

Erica terminou e deixou umas sobras no prato, o empurrou para frente e olhou Erick, perguntando:

– Você ao menos confia em mim?

– Confiar, eu confio. Só não sei por que você se importa tanto em saber o que aconteceu há uns cinco anos.

– Eu sei que aconteceu algo grave e que te incomoda até hoje. Por que você não conta? Isso pode te fazer melhorar.

– Não preciso melhorar. – respondeu Erick enquanto se levantava para voltar ao quarto e não fazer nada o resto do dia tedioso. Erica ficou sentada ali. Seus pensamentos estavam muito confusos e um milhão de coisas vinha à sua cabeça. Passou alguns momentos refletindo.

Quando ela voltou ao quarto, Erick estava sentado em sua cama, de pernas esticadas e cruzadas, um livro no colo e comia uma maçã enquanto o lia, com os olhos entre os cabelos bagunçados. Ele usava uma calça preta, meias pretas e uma blusa cinza com um pequeno "R" bordado em vermelho no canto superior esquerdo. Erica resolveu tentar mais uma vez, com sua insistência:

– Então quando você vai me contar?

Erick a olhou e deixou o livro de lado, junto com a maçã. Ele se levantou e disse:

– Vou querer algo em troca.

Depois chegou perto de Erica com um olhar estranho, que ela nunca havia visto. A empurrou sem delicadeza alguma contra a parede, enquanto segurava um de seus braços. Ela tentava se soltar, mas era inútil, ele já a havia prendido com seu outro braço e a prensava mais contra seu corpo, para ela não se mover. Erica desviou o olhar dele e então perguntou logo:

– O que você quer, Erick?

Ele aproximou seu rosto com o dela e disse impacientemente, enquanto apertava seu braço ainda mais:

– Você sabe o que eu quero. E eu quero antes de te contar. Esse é meu preço.

Erica estava fazendo cara de dor, com a respiração mais ofegante. Ele finalmente resolveu afrouxar o apertão do braço e a soltou, por fim. Voltou a sua cama e se sentou, pegando novamente o livro e a maçã. Erica se recompôs, mas ainda estava na mesma posição que o outro a deixou; disse a ele:

– Eu não sou sua garota de programa.

– E eu não sou obrigado a te falar nada.

Ela colocou sua mão no braço que ele apertou e deu uma olhada. Havia ficado vermelho e começou a formigar. Ela então resolveu sair para ficar um pouco longe daquele clima estranho. Começou a andar perdidamente pela base. Passava pela academia, pelos dormitórios do outro lado, ficava sentada nas mesas onde havia almoçado... Sempre com um olhar distante, confusa com o que havia acontecido. Mal respondia os cumprimentos de conhecidos e pensava várias vezes no que fazer. Passou-se uma ou duas horas que ela ficou refletindo sem rumo pela base. Depois resolveu voltar para o quarto; já estava ficando noite.

Ela entrou delicadamente, atingida de pensamentos confusos. Erick ainda estava lendo, mas com as pernas flexionadas. Deveria estar na terceira ou quarta maçã. Erica estava totalmente perdida e um pouco vermelha. Fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se a ela, com as mãos para trás; olhava para baixo e perguntou sem olhar no rosto do agente:

– Você disse sério aquilo?

Erick respondeu sem tirar os olhos da leitura:

– Sim.

– Então eu aceito.

Ele olhou para a garota sem mexer a cabeça. Ajeitou os óculos e fechou o livro, deixando-o em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama, com a maçã comida pela metade sobre o livro; se levantou e foi em direção a ela.

No dia seguinte, no início da manhã, os dois estavam sentados na cama dela, enquanto ele colocava de volta suas meias. Erica estava usando short e uma blusinha, e ainda com vergonha dele, vergonha de ter se submetido a aquilo, sua pressão estava alterada. Erick terminou de colocar as meias e se sentia satisfeito, apesar de não demonstrar isso. Encostou-se à parede, com um dos pés em cima da cama.

– Trato é trato. – dizia olhando para ela.

Erica estava de pernas cruzadas, voltada para ele, um pouco ansiosa.

– É provável que você vá achar que são mentiras algumas partes, minha vida foi inacreditável. Não vou dar muitos detalhes, quero contar de uma forma mais resumida. Acho que isso basta. Como você sabe, eu era o campeão da Elite dos Quatro. Para ganhar dessa Liga, teria que ganhar dos quatro primeiros treinadores, depois ganhar de mim.

– E como você conseguiu entrar para a Elite? – interrompeu Erica.

– Derrotei o quinto treinador três vezes, então como prêmio, ganhei uma Bola Mestre e pude assumir o lugar dele. Eu tinha dezessete anos quando comecei e ninguém conseguia ganhar de mim. Ninguém. Durante dois anos, segui como invencível e nesse meio tempo eu saia muito para treinar nas Ilhas dos Redemoinhos, onde havia Pokémons mais fortes e ninguém ia. Fui explorando as cavernas que havia lá, não tinha medo de me perder. Um dia encontrei um Lugia dormindo em um poço subterrâneo, onde ninguém nunca pensou em chegar. Parecia que dormia havia anos. Foi a coisa mais bonita que já vi em toda minha vida! Eu não havia usado minha Bola Mestre ainda, claro. Não é o tipo de coisa que se usa com qualquer porcaria. Só de altura, acho que ele tinha quase três vezes meu tamanho; de comprimento, não tenho nem idéia. Fiquei imobilizado diante daquilo e sabia que nenhum Pokémon que eu usasse, seria capaz de fazer qualquer arranhão naquela criatura. No fim, eu usei a Bola Mestre e quando ela o encostou, o Lugia acordou, mas sem tempo de fazer qualquer coisa. Ele entrou na Bola e fim de história, o Lugia era meu. Foi inacreditável.

Erica ouvia essa história como uma criança que fica fazendo expressões durante a narrativa.

– Depois fiquei na dúvida se ele me obedeceria, mas eu estava tão alto na minha carreira e tão jovem, que ele não ia simplesmente dizer não. Sim, Lugias sabem falar. Testei-o em uma batalha com outra pessoa. Com certeza é covardia usá-lo para batalhar, mas de que ia custar um teste? Ele me obedeceu em cada palavra que eu dizia, era demais. Mas era proibido usá-lo em batalhas na Liga, pois aí era impossível mesmo do oponente ganhar. Por isso virou apenas um mito que o maior da Elite dos Quatro tivesse um Lugia. E por incrível que pareça, nós sempre nos demos bem.

– Enfim! Você deve estar querendo saber por que abandonei a Liga. Eu levava comigo uma Altaria, Dragonite, Charizard, Typhlosion, Raichu e o Lugia. Um dia, eu estava treinando naquelas cavernas e estava com o Typhlosion e o Lugia. Esse Typhlosion nunca mostrou muita lealdade por mim e eu nunca soube por que. Mas eu o escolhia sempre e ele nunca havia me prejudicado, mas parecia que alguma coisa o deixou irritado e ele me atacou, não com chamas, mas pulou em cima de mim e começou a me morder e arranhar. Por sorte, Lugia estava fora da Bola e o atacou, me deixando livre, mas eu nem conseguia me levantar, o Typhlosion havia deixado um corte profundo e grande na minha perna; foi assim que surgiu aquela minha cicatriz que você viu ontem. Lugia matou Typhlosion e me levou para a cidade, no hospital. Fiquei em coma por três dias, por causa do sangue perdido. Tive sorte por não ter precisado amputar...

– Quando acordei, já haviam consertado minha perna e Raichu estava do meu lado, deitado na minha cama, dormindo. Fiquei mais algum tempo internado, depois me deram alta. Saí com o Raichu, ainda meio confuso com o que aconteceu. Quando fui à beira do mar, Lugia estava lá dentro me esperando escondido, por todo esse tempo. Fiquei feliz nessa hora, o agradeci e o voltei para a Bola. Depois, quando lembrei que teria que voltar para aquela maldita Liga, continuar batalhando e ainda pensar que qualquer outro Pokémon poderia acabar me matando, perdi a paciência com toda essa história. Tudo foi perda de tempo para mim... Resolvi largar tudo e dei todos meus Pokémons, para meu sucessor; o nome dele é Lance. Mas é claro que fiquei com o Lugia e o Raichu. A partir daquele dia, fiquei sem rumo e tinha dezenove anos.

– Eu já fazia parte da Equipe Rocket naquela época. Precisava de dinheiro. Mesmo assim, eu não era ainda um assassino, apenas ia atrás de pokémons que me mandavam ir. Eu não ganhava muito, mas dava pra sobreviver, pois trabalhava para a Liga Pokémon. Depois que saí de lá, resolvi tentar fazer os testes para me tornar parte dos Rockets Executivos. Consegui passar, e eles me colocaram na categoria dos assassinos.

Erica ouvia a história com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, perdidas nos olhos de Erick, tentando rastrear suas tristezas enquanto contava a história. Mas não foi preciso, a voz dele mudava de tom cada vez que sentia raiva ou angústia. Ele resolveu completar suas falas com um aviso:

– Cuidado com essa sua boca.

Erica fez um sinal de que ela não iria contar a ninguém. Afinal, se ele contou apenas a uma pessoa e ainda a troco de algo tão emocionalmente delicado para ela, era porque realmente não era para ser espalhado.

– Prometo que não conto nada, mas sobre aquele assunto de ontem... As coisas não vão ficar meio estranhas entre nós?

Ele achou graça na pergunta.

– Apenas finja que nunca aconteceu e seja feliz.

Ela deu um suspiro e apoiou a cabeça em sua mão.

– E você ainda tem a Bola Mestre do Lugia?

– Claro que tenho. – respondeu se levantando.

Foi em direção a sua cama e se deitou no chão, enfiando seu braço em baixo, a procura de algo. Ele soltou uma exclamação quando finalmente achou e se levantou ajeitando os óculos; segurava algo que parecia com uma sacola de pano preta, amarrada na ponta com um nó. Ele olhava carinhosamente para aquilo.

– Isso aqui, – disse enquanto se aproximava de Erica novamente e se sentava na cama – é a coisa mais linda que já me dei conta.

Ele desfez o nó, colocou a mão lá dentro e tirou a tal da Bola. Ela era em baixo branca lisa e em cima roxa. Na parte de cima, junto com o roxo, havia um "M" branco no centro que separava dois detalhes arredondados em violeta. Parecia ser mais brilhante do que as Bolas normais. A pressão de Erica parecia ter subido um pouco, ela ficou agitada por imaginar que dentro daquela Bola havia um ser que, em tempos remotos, controlava os mares.

– É realmente difícil de acreditar... – disse ela finalmente ainda olhando para aquela raridade.

– Você teria acreditado ainda menos se eu não tivesse mostrado.

– E você faz tanta questão assim em provar sua palavra? Ou só está sendo menos inexorável porque fui pra cama com você? – perguntou achando graça.

Ele desviou a Bola para si mesmo contemplando-a e sorrindo.

– Já disse para esquecer esse assunto. Não, eu confio em você, só isso.


	6. VI

Erica acordou com dor no pescoço. A mesma que sentia durante dois dias. Foi no espelho do banheiro olhar como estava o estado de seu hematoma. Ele ainda estava roxo, o que é um bom sinal, pois antes estava quase preto. Era uma mordida dolorida que Erick deu e ainda doía, mesmo quando ela apenas virava o pescoço. Haviam outros parecidos com esse, mas não eram mordidas e não estavam tão feios. "Alguns fetiches são estranhos", pensava.

Ela colocou uma roupa descente e tentou cobrir as manchas roxas. Não queria ouvir perguntas idiotas de como ela conseguiu aquilo e nem teorias distorcidas de terceiros. Saiu e foi em direção a cápsula e subiu para a superfície. Tentava achar Erick.

Ficou noite. A floresta estava silenciosa e perigosa. Erica desistiu, mas ficou sabendo que ele foi atrás daqueles adolescentes pra tentar lhes tirar a vida. Mas por quê? Eles foram atrás da polícia, como havia se previsto, que veio investigar a lagoa. Se os oficiais voltassem na manhã seguinte, poderiam descobrir a base. Os policiais ficariam por conta de outros agentes experientes.

Erick estava no meio da floresta, em direção a New Bark. Naquela situação, ir pela estrada era arriscado. Ele era silencioso, mas não como Erica. Andava com muita atenção, desviando-se de galhos e já estava no meio do caminho, mesmo com uma sensação estranha; não era medo, era apenas uma sensação estranha, como daquelas que as pessoas têm e não sabem direito explicar o significado desse sentimento.

Ele começou a ver as luzes da cidade, quando ouviu barulho de asas. Em uma velocidade surpreendente, ele sacou sua arma e virou-se já a destravando e apontando. Mas não tinha nada. Ouviu o barulho de novo e quando virou, viu dois olhos enormes e redondos da cor vermelha. Não tinham aparência assustadora, mas ele caiu no chão como se estivesse nocauteado.

Acordou no meio da madrugada, se sentindo vazio. Estava jogado sob um chão de concreto e não se podia ver muita coisa. Ele se ajoelhou e rapidamente começou a vasculhar pelo seu corpo em suas roupas, a procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse matar outra pessoa. Mas não achou nada. Deixaram com ele apenas seus óculos. Erick se levantou e começou a andar para frente, mas não tinha muito que andar. Ele se deparou com uma grade. Foi andando para o lado, mas tudo o que tinha eram grades. Ele ouvia esporadicamente alguns sons de pessoas dormindo e resolveu sentar para esperar o dia clarear.

Quando o sol começou a incidir pela janela da grade, Erick ainda estava acordado. Começou a observar o lugar. Havia dois homens dormindo como porcos e parecia que estavam lá faz um tempo. Na única parede no lugar de grades, havia um banco e ele se sentou lá. Os policiais faziam rondas pelas celas com seus Arcanines, pois pessoas perigosas ficavam lá. Alguns oficiais costumavam provocar seus prisioneiros e eram sempre rudes com eles; não era pra menos. Alguns prisioneiros já haviam acordado e ficavam andando de um lado para o outro nas celas, impacientes, como quem queria brigar. Erick ficava apenas sentado, quieto. Olhava ameaçadoramente para pessoas que o olhavam torto. Um oficial veio encher o saco com seu Aracanine. Ele tirava com a cara do novo prisioneiro, como sempre fazia com os outros. Erick apenas olhou como se aquele oficial um dia fosse morrer em suas mãos. O homem se afastou e levou Arcanine.

Logo depois de algumas horas, um homem uniformizado com aparência de alto distintivo, chegou. Estava desacompanhado de qualquer proteção de Pokémon, porém deveria estar armado. Contudo, ele era um policial e seguiam-se atrás dele mais dois oficiais comuns. Eles queriam levar Erick. Entraram na cela gritando e apontando armas para os prisioneiros se afastarem. O homem passou entre os outros dois. Tinha uma aparência robusta, era musculoso e tinha umas marcas se cicatrizando no pescoço; ele era conhecido como Law. Erick não fez tentativa alguma de escapar, apenas ficou na sua. Law já chegou o algemando e, com movimentos bruscos, o fez sair dali. Foram acompanhados pelos outros dois oficiais, até uma sala blindada, onde Erick seria interrogado. Ele se encontrava num lugar totalmente fechado, com vidros grossos e espelhados. Havia apenas uma mesa com uma cadeira de cada lado. Em uma, Law fez Erick se sentar e depois se sentou na outra. Colocou os braços em cima da mesa, segurando uma folha de papel e leu em voz alta para o prisioneiro:

– Cinqüenta casos de estrangulação, duzentos e dois casos de mortes causadas por armas de fogo, trinta casos de difamação, quarenta e sete casos de chantagem, oitenta e cinco casos de roubo, quarenta casos de falsificação de documentos, quinze casos de cúmplice ao crime, noventa e oito casos de invasão de propriedades e, na maioria desses casos, envolveram tortura. Exatamente duzentos casos de violência contra Pokémons, duzentos e um casos de homicídio Pokémon, sem contar os casos não registrados. Incrível do que apenas uma pessoa pode ser capaz, não?

Erick descansava as mãos presas e apertadas no colo.

– Todas as vezes que vocês me prendem, é a mesma coisa. Apesar de não terem prova alguma de que fui eu, insistem em me manter aqui, achando que vão tirar algo de mim. Vamos supor que fiz tudo isso. Sei que mereceria pena de morte. Mas que tipo de juiz acreditaria que eu e apenas eu, conseguiria fazer tudo isso em cinco anos?

– Você me enjoa. – respondeu Law dobrando o papel e guardando em seu bolso – Tudo indica que foi você, 73. Lembra da boina que achamos aquele dia em um assassinato em Cherrygrove? Havia um fio de cabelo nele, que coincidentemente é bem parecido com todos esses de sua cabeça, apesar da busca de DNA não ter sido conclusiva. Não sei como, mas você conseguiu perder sua identidade. Já ouvi relatos de pessoas que te viram a noite, coincidentemente você aparecia uma noite antes do crime e depois sumia. Você deve ter melhorado suas habilidades, de três anos pra cá conseguiu não deixar rastro nenhum.

– Passe a eternidade procurando rastros, nunca vai conseguir me incriminar.

– Ah, é? – Law se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, se apoiando ao lado de Erick – E quanto a ontem à noite? O que você fazia na floresta da rota 29?

– Estava indo para a cidade.

– E porque ia armado? Inclusive, você carregava três facas, uma arma de fogo e um silenciador. Sem falar nos pentes de recarga. Precisa de tanta coisa para ir a uma cidade? E por que pela floresta? Por que não pela estrada?

– Eu escolho o caminho que melhor me convir.

– Você não respondeu minhas outras perguntas.

– Ache digitais nas armas, prove que são minhas e depois conversamos.

Law pareceu ter ficado irritado. Saiu do lado de Erick e começou a andar pela sala, com as mãos nas costas, usando do resto de sua paciência. Erick perguntou sem se virar para trás:

– Aquele Hoothoot da floresta que me nocauteou com hipnose era selvagem ou por acaso era da polícia, mesmo?

– Que diferença isso faz?

– Não sei, mas deve fazer mais diferença do que seu silêncio enquanto fica confabulando algum meio de me incriminar.

Law perdeu a paciência e começou a gritar.

– Como você tem consegue?! Você matou centenas de pessoas a torturas, tiros em lugares doloridos para vê-las sofrer, você procura fazer do jeito mais dolorido tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente e se pode, faz os dois ao mesmo tempo! E você ainda responde minhas perguntas com um certo humor sádico que só você consegue ter, como se nada do que você fez tivesse afetado outras pessoas, como se elas fossem apenas vidas para você usar de marionetes! Não sei se você faz porque gosta, não sei se você faz porque te mandam, não sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça e nem quero saber! O senhor sabe muito bem que é unicamente culpado de tudo o que citei há uns minutos, mas mesmo assim responde com indiferença! Que tipo de pessoa é você? Como você consegue matar as pessoas sem pensar nas outras que as conhecem? E se matassem alguém que você gosta muito? O que faria?

– Isso foi uma ameaça?

– Não, uma teoria!

– Eu iria rir, porque por mais que saiam matando as pessoas que conheço, não tem nenhuma que eu goste muito.

– Impossível! Todo mundo tem alguém com quem se preocupar.

– Eu não sou todo mundo.

Law parou em um súbito, como quem tivesse acabado de ver uma luz no fim do túnel.

– Ah, mas você faz parte da Equipe Rocket. Posso te incriminar por fazer parte dessa organização criminosa. Prendi vários amigos seus, acho que você vai se sentir em casa. – respondeu com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Erick se viu sem saída. Não tinha como negar aquilo.

Law se divertia. Erick até achou graça por Law só ter se lembrado disso agora. Houve um chamado na sala, aqueles avisos para o policial responsável se retirar para ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer sobre o interrogatório. Law se retirou.

Do lado de fora, havia uma oficial cobrindo seu rosto com uma boina, cabelos claros e curtos.

– Oficial Violet, senhor! – disse com uma reverência – Sou da Academia de Policiais de Goldenroad. Vim aqui a pedidos da Oficial Jenny, para avisar que nossa torre de rádio foi invadida por membros da Equipe Rocket. Apesar de estarmos cercando o local, eles mantém reféns e os ameaçam caso tentemos entrar.

– Eles não me dão sossego... – disse Law olhando para trás, como se toda a culpa fosse única e exclusivamente de Erick – Muito obrigado pela informação, Oficial, mas no momento estamos investigando um caso na rota 29...

– Sinto muito, senhor, mas conheço esse caso e acredito que aqueles reféns mereçam mais atenção.

– Está certo. Eu só tenho mais uma coisinha a resolver e já vou para lá.

Law voltou à sala, pegou Erick pela gola de sua camisa e o jogou bruscamente contra a parede, perdendo totalmente a paciência, ainda o segurando pela blusa.

– Escute aqui seu verme, me conte como a sua Equipe conseguiu invadir o prédio em Goldenroad!

Erick ainda estava algemado e não conseguia fazer muita coisa. De fato esse caso de Goldenroad era novidade para ele, pois não estava sabendo de absolutamente nada. Ele tentou responder, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria, pois Law não iria acreditar.

– Me bata o quanto for, mas desse caso eu não sei nada.

Law pareceu ficar mais bravo ainda e jogou Erick no chão. Seus óculos voaram longe. Depois agachou e o segurou pela gola novamente.

– Como você não sabe nada?! Você que é a marionete do Giovanni, você que ele manda organizar a maioria das coisas, não adianta tentar negar!

– Não, não vou negar isso, mas esse caso em Goldenroad ele deve ter armado sem meu auxílio, enquanto eu estou fora! Não sou o único que faz parte da Elite, caramba!

Law o segurou pelas algemas, o arrastou até o canto e o jogou lá. Erick bateu a cabeça na parede.

– Você espere aí, porque agora preciso resolver esse assunto. Quando voltar, eu cuido de você.

Law saiu da sala e Violet ainda o esperava lá. Ele pediu para ela vigiar Erick enquanto estivesse fora. Ela aceitou e entrou na sala. Violet fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou parada na frente, olhando para baixo, com sua boina fazendo sombra sobre o rosto, e uma aparência autoritária. Erick, que já havia pegado os óculos do chão, a olhava com desconfiança.

Ele estava com dor na cabeça, talvez estivesse sangrando, mas nem ligava, até proporcionou um sorriso no canto da boca. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, ele disse:

– A gente não se conhece?

Violet permanecia imóvel.

– Depende do que você considera conhecer.

– Eu tenho certeza que te conheço. Em todos os sentidos e considerações.

Ela levantou a cabeça, deixando a luz incidir sobre seu rosto.

– Ui.

Erick sorriu e depois deu uma leve risada. De certa forma estava feliz por Violet estar ali.

– Você é mais inteligente do que eu pensava.

– Você não viu nada, querido.

Violet se aproximou dele e o ajudou a levantar. Ela o pegou pela algema e deixaram a sala. Quando passava pelo outros oficiais, ela alegava que o estava levando para a delegacia de Goldenroad por ordens superiores e mostrava seu distintivo prata e brilhante.

Eles saíram do lugar e foram se escondendo até chegar novamente na floresta da rota 29.

– Como você conseguiu fazer tudo aquilo, Tomate Verde Frito?

De novo esse apelido.

Erica tirou a boina e seus cabelos caíram. Ela pegou uma chave e tirou as algemas de Erick.

– Eu matei uma oficial de Goldenroad que veio com o mesmo propósito que eu fingi ter ido. Ela ia avisar sobre a torre de rádio, mas eu precisava te tirar de lá. Aí peguei tudo dela, uniformes, distintivo, identidade e até o nome. Assim consegui entrar lá. E por que você não tentou dar um chute naquele cara?

– Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi, Erica, é não tentar bater no inimigo em seu próprio território, principalmente sozinho. Havia vários oficiais lá e eu estava algemado, ia ser difícil.

– É verdade.

– Mas afinal, que história é essa de Goldenroad?

– O chefe resolveu que iríamos atacar lá, para desviar a atenção dos policiais da nossa lagoa. E funcionou.

– E a idéia foi sua? Eu sabia que você conseguiria se destacar em algo considerado importante algum dia.


	7. VII

O assunto da torre de rádio foi resolvido pelos policiais, mas demorou algum tempo, pois os agentes rockets queriam que a história da floresta fosse completamente esquecida. E foi. Demorou algum tempo e teve seus prejuízos. Alguns capangas foram presos, porém não abriram a boca sobre nada. Um foi sentenciado à morte.

Apesar das perdas, Giovanni não se importava tanto. Nenhum agente de maior importância foi perdido. Depois do dia em que a confusão acabou, Erick foi chamado para a sala do chefe. Aparentemente, apenas ele; depois não comentou com ninguém o assunto, nem com Erica, apesar de sua insistência natural. E dessa vez ele não queria trocar nada pela informação. Ela começou a ficar com medo.

Os corredores começaram a ficar mais estranhos. Alguns agentes consideravelmente conhecidos se ausentaram e não apareceram mais por lá. Erica não parecia ser a única perdida, pois Domino também estava andando pela base como uma barata tonta tentando entender o que se passava. Mas ninguém abria a boca. Erick desapareceu por três dias.

Depois, no meio da noite, Erica estava deitada, quase entrando em sono profundo. Na verdade, havia acabado de se deitar, pois passou a metade da noite tentando elaborar possíveis teorias sobre essa questão estranhamente incomodante. Ela foi acordada por balanços e chacoalhadas; Erick gritava para ela sair dali. Erica levantou em um pulo, altamente assustada, tentando bobamente tentar sacar um revolver de seu pijama. O outro agente deu uma breve analisada nela e disse para ela rapidamente se vestir.

Acredite, as coisas estão piores do que eu imaginava. Pegue roupas quentes. Vamos passar frio, especialmente eu e você.

Apesar de não estar entendendo nada, ela tirou o pijama. Houve um momento de epifania da parte de Erick, mas ela logo se vestiu, prendeu o cabelo e pegou vestes quentes. Erica pegou sua arma e os pentes de recarga e saiu correndo atrás de Erick, fazendo a mesma pergunta freneticamente: "O que está acontecendo?!".

Ele a prendeu contra a parede e respondeu:

– Estamos sendo atacados. É uma longa e chata história. Tudo o que você precisa saber nesse momento é que estão tentando nos derrubar e não podemos ficar aqui por mais muito tempo. Se destroem nossas blindagens, morreremos afogados, não tem como escapar. A base está emergindo. Temos que lutar.

Mas quem está nos atacando?

A Polícia Federal do Japão. Eles têm charizards e dragonites do lado deles. Se você ainda não está preparada para isso, então vai morrer.

Essas palavras não foram nada reconfortantes.

Erica não conseguia entender como eles descobriram a base, muito menos como estavam atacando. No momento em que voltou a seguir Erick pela base, olhou pelas janelas ao seu lado. Do outro lado do vidro grosso e blindado, havia dragonites nadando e soltando poderes que mais pareciam auroras. A base inteira tremia. Mesmo assim, conseguiram emergir. Os ataques estavam cada vez mais freqüentes. Erick parou em baixo de uma porta redonda no teto e fez uma escada cair de um compartimento ao lado da porta. Parecia que ia dar a um alçapão, porém ela era feita de aço inoxidável. Ele subiu na escada e com alguma dificuldade conseguiu empurrar a porta para cima. Parecia ser muito pesada e era muito grossa. As luzes de emergência piscavam loucas dentro da base e novas sirenes eram disparadas a cada instante. Erick finalmente saiu daquela loucura e pulou para cima. Erica o seguiu.

Apesar de terem fugido das luzes e sirenes, a situação do outro lado não estava melhor. Eles saíram no lado de fora da base. Mais parecia um enorme barco do que uma base militar. Todinha de aço; era como se realmente tivesse sido feita para se algum dia fosse atacada pelo lado de fora.

Erick se desesperou, pulou em cima de Erica e depois caíram no chão. Um charizard quase os havia pegado. Por sorte, Domino apareceu com uma arma que parecia ser pesada e atirou nas asas do animal. Aquele enorme charizard deu um berro de dor e caiu direto na água, formando uma enorme fumaceira, pois todo o fogo de seu corpo se apagou. Naturalmente, ele morreu.

Erica sentou-se e olhou a sua volta. Estava um caos. Muitos de capangas estavam correndo ao redor, cada vez saíam mais da comporta. Agentes respeitados, intermediários, capangas e executivos corriam por todo lado, se agachavam para atirar e alguns levavam tiros na cabeça, pelo fato dos policiais estarem na margem rio com suas armas e Bolas. E eram muitos deles. Aquela carnificina de gente caindo no chão, cabeças estourando e miolos por toda parte, estavam ficando mais freqüente. Os policiais também morriam. Tudo acontecia tão rápido, que Erica pensava em mil coisas e olhava aquilo como uma coisa inesperada. Totalmente.

Mexa-se! – gritou uma agente jogando um rifle no seu colo a fazendo levantar e ir matar policiais.

Ela se levantou em um pulo e correu ao lado de Erick que estava abaixado trocando a munição de uma sniper. Erica se posicionou ao lado dele, escondida pela mureta que dava a volta na parte superior a base. Ela tinha quase certeza que fora projetada para isso; depois se posicionou, mirou... e errou. Ela estava nervosa.

Erick havia terminado de trocar a munição e perguntou a Erica:

Vamos ver quem mata mais? – e fez um sorriso sádico e prazeroso no rosto.

Ele se posicionou, mexeu no zoom da arma e atirou. Acertou em cheio uma policial, espirrando sangue aos que estavam em sua volta. Ele deu risada. Repetiu o mesmo processo com muitas pessoas, parecia ter muita prática com isso. Ao contrário dele, Erica não conseguia mirar de longe, nem que tivesse a mesma sniper. Afinal, onde ele arranjou aquela?

A polícia não parava de chegar, a base não parava de tremer com os ataques dos dragonites e, ao contrário da Polícia Federal, os agentes não tinham como convocar rockets das regiões próximas. Até porque não havia mais bases na mesma rota, nem nas próximas cinco rotas. E isso era longe.

Erick, apesar de toda a carnificina que parecia lhe proporcionar mais prazer do que sexo, estava ficando preocupado e olhava para o céu, no meio daquela confusão, pensativo.

Precisamos sair daqui. – disse mais para ele mesmo do que para Erica que estava ao seu lado, começando a se divertir quando finalmente conseguia matar vários policiais.

A margem do rio e a orla da floresta estavam começando a ficar infestados de uniformezinhos azuis e pretos. E os agentes rockets se esgotando. Domino havia fugido com Giovanni antes da confusão se alastrar.

O quê?! – gritou Erica enquanto o outro estava apenas ajoelhado, segurando a sniper descansada em seu colo. – Me ajude aqui, Erick!

Não. – respondeu tranqüilamente. – Nós vamos embora.

Enlouqueceu?! _Não tem como_ sair daqui sem matá-los!

Você esqueceu que eu tenho como, sim. Automaticamente, você também. Afinal, existem pokémons e pra alguma coisa eles tinham que servir.

Os dois estavam agachados. Erica estava tensa, Erick olhava para os pokémons, tanto dos agentes como dos policiais, que morriam no céu. Erica protestou:

Com que pokémon, Erick?! Nós os odiamos e você por acaso não percebe que nenhum vai conseguir sobreviver aos tiros e ataques de fogo desses dragões infernais?! – logo em seguida, Erica atirou no rabo de um dragonite.

Você tem uma memória péssima. – respondeu o outro largando a sniper, e tirou de dentro da farda uma bola roxa e branca.

Erica por um momento se sentiu meio boba, mas depois deu uma risada aliviada. Erick deu um assobio alto e seu Raichu veio correndo do outro lado da base e subiu em seu ombro.

… onde ele estava? – peguntou Erica.

Ele sabe se virar. Devia estar nocauteando uns dragões por aí. Agora preste atenção, você é a única pessoa que eu quero salvar daqui. Se alguém tentar ir embora com a gente, mate.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Erick jogou a bola para cima com toda a força que pôde. Ela voou girando e quando atingiu sua altura máxima, um brilho branco saiu em arcos e a silhueta do Lugia apareceu lá em cima. Depois mergulhou para baixo, em direção ao dono. Erick gritou para Erica pular bem alto. Eles tiveram sorte de não terem morrido naquele tiroteio e bagunça entre os pokémons. Os dois se seguraram com força no pescoço do Lugia e foram embora antes que as pessoas conseguissem entender o que havia acontecido.

Aquilo era um Lugia...!

Até os policiais estavam impressionados demais para acreditar. A maioria das pessoas ali sequer acreditava que Lugia um dia tivesse realmente existido.

Não era o 73 e a parceira gostosa dele? Eles devem estar indo pro Mediterrâneo! VOLTEM AQUI, FILHOS DA PUTAAAAAAAA!

Erick se divertia lá de cima com o desespero de todos. A maioria ainda estava olhando para o céu, enquanto outros agentes mais controlados tentavam tomar conta da situação, aproveitando que grande parte dos oficiais estava também olhando para cima.

Erica sequer olhava para baixo. Ela não tinha medo de altura, mas estar quase acima das nuvens era uma situação completamente diferente. Ela se segurava com força no pescoço do animal, que era quase cinco vezes maior que ela mesma. Sim, só de pescoço. Erick estava sentado de costas para ela, que estava com tanto medo de escorregar para os lados, que acabou se agarrando na cintura dele. Raichu apenas sentia o ar na cara, de olhos fechados.

Como Erick havia avisado, eles passaram muito frio. Lugia voava rápido o suficiente para chegar a tempo no destino, que era a cidade de Mahogany. Ali, eles estariam relativamente seguros, já que era bem longe da rota 29. Finalmente, depois de voar quase uma hora, um tempo exaustivo o suficiente para pessoas que se encontravam em cima de um Lugia, eles avistaram a cidade por entre as nuvens. Erica permaneceu calada durante todo o trajeto e ainda estava agarrada a Erick, que olhava sempre para baixo.

Eles passaram da cidade e voaram para o Norte, rumo ao Lago Vermelho. Não, não havia nenhuma base dentro dele. E por sorte, não havia pessoas pescando por ali.

O Lago Vermelho, igual ao lago da rota 29, ficava entre floresta, mas não era totalmente cercado por ela. Havia um caminho ao Sul em direção à cidade e um pouco mais a diante, tinha uma cabana aparentemente abandonada.

Lugia desceu ao lado do lago e abaixou a cabeça para os três descerem. Raichu pulou do ombro de Erick e se espreguiçou, depois começou a rolar na grama. Erick tentou se soltar de Erica, que ainda o agarrava involuntariamente. Depois ele desceu, seguido dela. Agradeceu a Lugia com uma reverência retribuída, depois o voltou na Bola Mestre. Erica estava congelando de frio, pois ainda era noite e ela havia acabado de voar mais alto do que poderia sonhar.

Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Erick.

Bem melhor agora que saímos de cima do Lugia...

Não diga isso, é muito bom voar com ele.

Erick tirou os óculos e os colocou no bolso. Erica se desfez do rabo de cavalo e balançou a cabeça. Eles chamaram Raichu e foram em direção da cidade. Tentaram andar calmamente para não chamar atenção e de cabeças baixas por entre as pessoas, que não eram muitas. A cidade não era exatamente alegre, o chão era de terra e as pessoas andavam silenciosamente entre as ruas e calçadas. Se não fosse o Ginásio Pokémon que tinha na cidade, talvez ela fosse desconhecida. Erick foi andando na frente e entrou em uma loja de conveniência, daquelas que se vendia coisas tanto para pokémons, quanto para seres humanos. Lá dentro, eles voltaram à postura normal. Ele colocou novamente os óculos, mas ela continuou com o cabelo solto. Raichu apenas acompanhava.

A loja tinha um aspecto estranho, era toda rústica, chão de madeira e prateleiras envelhecidas. Atrás do balcão no fim da loja, não havia ninguém, apenas um persian dormindo em cima do referido balcão.

Erick chegou na parede oposta no fundo da loja, e deu um chute com a sola do pé e mais parecia que estava tentando empurrar a parede. De qualquer maneira, uma parede falsa caiu no chão, abrindo caminho para o subterrâneo. Eles atravessaram e Erica ajudou a colocar a pseudo-parede de volta no lugar. Os três foram andando em um corredor cujo piso era ordenado entre quadrados brancos e cinzas. A cada dez metros, havia duas estatuas, uma em frente à outra, de um pokémon estranho. Não houve comentários da parte de ninguém.

Esse lugar é um labirinto só, não lembro como chega à sala de reuniões – lembrou Erica olhando para os lados. Aparentemente, o corredor se dividia também em outros corredores iguais.

Também não me lembro muito bem daqui. – respondeu Erick – Mas ainda tenho uma noção.

Eles começaram a andar e iam virando os corredores. Erick soltou uma exclamação satisfeita quando se viram na frente de uma escada.

Finalmente. – disse Erica aliviada – A partir daqui, eu me lembro também...

Eles subiram na escada e entraram em um lugar com pisos idênticos aos de baixo, porém com laboratório em uma sala e um enorme gerador de energia dentro de outra enorme sala. Enfim eles foram seguindo dessa vez Erica, passando por escadas, corredores, lugares... Era o Quartel General (QG) da Equipe Rocket, e só havia um em cada região. Aquele era o quartel da região Johto.

A senha para a sala de reuniões continua a mesma, será? – perguntou Erica um pouco preocupada.

Espero que sim. Estamos altos na hierarquia da equipe, se tivessem mudado, seríamos os primeiros a saber.

Bom, hoje é domingo e como todo domingo a noite tem reunião, é capaz de conseguirmos pegá-los ainda lá. O chefe já deve ter exposto os fatos aos cientistas e executivos. Será que ele contava com a nossa sobrevivência?

Porém Erick não respondeu, ele estava pensativo demais. Os dois não estavam apresentáveis para uma reunião de gente importante da hierarquia, até porque suas vestes estavam molhadas, sujas de terra e um pouco manchadas de sangue. Mas pelo menos estavam vivos.

Quando finalmente chegaram em frente a sala de reuniões, havia dois capangas guardando cada lado da porta dupla. Era um andar justamente para essa sala. Ao lado da porta, havia dígitos para inserir a senha.

A hora que Erica foi digitar a senha, um capanga a impediu e falou:

Por ordens de Giovanni, nenhum agente pode entrar inapresentável.

Erick apenas soltou um grunhido de raiva.

Quando o capanga olhou para o rosto de Erick, ele imediatamente o reconheceu e congelou. Ele sabia exatamente do que ele era capaz; de fato todos os agentes sabiam. A mulher que guardava a porta junto com o outro, tentou falar:

Desculpe, mas...

O que você quer? – virou Erick sem paciência.

Erick, por favor! – disse Erica virando-se e o segurando pelos ombros. – Não tente matar ninguém, eu sei que sua sede é grande. Mas eles ainda não deixam de ser nossos agentes. Eu cuido disso.

A mulher capanga se sentiu mais a vontade falando com Erica, então continuou:

Senhorita, se me permite dizer, temos todas as vestes militares de agentes executivos ali naquela sala à direita.

As _nossas_ vestes? – perguntou Erica séria.

S-sim, senhorita. Com os números dos agentes. O do agente 73 está naquele e o seu está naquele. – respondeu a capanga tremendo e apontando para duas portas.

Obrigada. Vamos, Erick. Incrível como esses tipos de agente sabem tudo dos executivos.

Até porque de resto, não sabem nada. – respondeu Erick secamente.

Erick tinha certo preconceito contra os capangas da Equipe Rocket. Eles eram os agentes de mais baixo nível e obedeciam apenas seus superiores. Logo, eles obedeciam a quase todos, exceto outros capangas. Toda vez que um agente desse tipo aparecia, Erick ignorava a existência e quando precisa dirigir a palavra, era de um modo rude e insensível; ele os tratava como vermes. Erica era mais condescendente quanto a eles.

Cada um entrou em uma porta. Erica estava no que parecia um vestiário feminino. Ela caiu tentada por um banho, pois estava se sentindo horrível. Mas tentou ser rápida, a reunião não durava exatamente a noite inteira. Depois de sair, se vestiu com as vestes que estavam embaladas por um plástico e continham os números "98". Há quanto tempo ela não usava aquilo... Colocou as roupas e se sentiu mais importante do que já é. A saia era branca, bem branca com uma faixa amarela contornando a boca da saia e a parte de trás era preta. A blusa também era branca e tinha um pequeno "R" vermelho na parte superior esquerda da blusa. Ela não deixava aparecer nada da barriga e tinha as mangas meio curtas e pretas. Na altura do peito, a blusa era de amarrar. Podia deixar sem amarrar e mostrar o decote, ou então amarraria e não apareceria nada. Erica preferiu amarrar. Havia também luvas pretas que iam até a altura dos cotovelos e botas pretas até a altura dos joelhos. Chegava a ser meio desconfortável.

Quando ela saiu, Erick já estava lá fora, aparentemente também caiu na tentação do banho. A roupa que ele usava era a mesma que estava no dia que Erica o conheceu. Calça totalmente branca, botas pretas e baixas, blusa branca também de amarrar, mas ia da cintura até o pescoço. Na verdade não era de amarrar, era apenas um enfeite. Cheia de detalhes amarelos e ele usava luvas, também. Mas menores do que as de Erica. Ele tinha que usar uma capa branca que era presa pelos ombros em uma pala e boina. Apesar de já terem sugerido várias vezes, ele não cortava o cabelo de jeito nenhum.

Odeio essa capa e essas luvas. – comentou Erick – Por que você amarrou sua blusa?

Erica deu risada.

Aaaaah, vá, vá! Você já viu demais, não me torre.

Eles digitaram a senha e entraram.

A reunião que se seguia foi silenciada no momento em que os agentes colocaram os pés na sala. As portas automaticamente fecharam-se atrás deles. A sala era enorme. Havia uma mesa retangular grande de vidro no meio da sala. No cantos, umas bandeiras da equipe, da região e do Japão. Nas paredes brancas, uns quadros pendurados.

Na ponta da mesa, sentava-se Madame Boss. Poucos agentes tinham a chance de vê-la, apenas pessoas importantes tinham esse privilégio. Ela mandava até em Giovanni, que estava sentado na outra ponta da mesa. Nas laterais, estavam sentados os cientistas Dr. Namba e prof. Sebatian, junto com Domino. Provavelmente era a agente mais nova dali e ficou pálida quando viu Erick. Attila e Hun estavam sentados nas laterais também. Giovanni, Madame Boss não usavam uniforme da equipe, apenas roupas sociais boas, pois estavam acima do nível executivo, o qual se encontra Erick, Erica e Domino, e acima também dos oficiais que eram Atilla e Hun.

Giovanni os convidou para sentar nas cadeiras vazias. Enquanto se sentava, Erick lançou um olhar rivalista para Dr. Namba. Eles não se entendiam muito bem. Ele e Erica se desculparam pelo atraso e Madame Boss exigiu explicação. Erica contou tudo o que aconteceu desde o momento em que começou o tiroteio. Isso pareceu satisfazer a chefona, como chamavam os outros. Giovanni explicou que o assunto da reunião era a separação da Equipe Rocket.

Esse foi o motivo indireto do ataque à nossa base. Agentes 98 e 73, vocês devem se lembrar de quando alguns agentes importantes sumiram e um deles

era Tyson. Aparentemente, ele saiu da Equipe sem aviso e entregou nossa base para a polícia, informando a localização. Apesar dos nossos esforços que fizeram essas pessoas corrompidas sofrerem, aquela idéia do idiota do Hidroni se alastrou antes que pudéssemos fazer algo de efeito.

Erick escutava atentamente e preocupadamente. Ele encostava a mão esquerda fechada na boca, concentrado. Domino continuou a linha de raciocínio de Giovanni, apenas para ter a chance de falar com Erick:

Os agentes corrompidos estão em procura de mais pessoas para se alistar aos dois grupos de captura dos pokémons Kyogre e Groudon. Felizmente grande parte dos agentes é fiel a nós...

Principalmente porque você matou muitos seguidores do Hidroni, então ficaram com medo. – interrompeu Madame Boss, falando também com Erick.

Domino enraiveceu e voltou a falar com ele, como se Erica não estivesse lá.

Esse pequeno grupo de agentes vai se mudar então para a região Hoenn, pois lá a Equipe Rocket não tem filiais, logo é mais fácil para eles conseguirem novos agentes.

Como você ficou sabendo disso tudo? – perguntou Erick, sério.

Eu sou mestre em disfarces, me infiltrei em uma reunião deles e, por sorte, consegui pegar tudo o que precisava. As duas novas equipes que eles irão criar chamam-se Equipe Magma e Equipe Aqua. São para pegar Groudon e Kyogre, respectivamente.

Prof. Sebastian comentou:

Consideramos até na hipótese de fechar a Equipe Rocket.

Erick ficou pensativo e aquela hipótese o incomodou. A Equipe Rocket era o que ele mais gostava de ser e de fazer. Onde mais ele arranjaria um trabalho para matar pessoas, torturando-as? Erica também não gostou da idéia e resolveu finalmente opinar.

Isso é realmente necessário? Quero dizer, se essas equipes resolveram ir para Hoenn, que é bem longe daqui, no que eles podem nos interferir? Ainda continuaremos dominando as regiões Kanto e Johto. Sairemos apenas no prejuízo, se fecharmos.

Madame Boss e Giovanni concordaram. Domino, apesar do ciúme que sentia por Erica, teve que admitir que concordava também. Enfim todos concordaram. Mas decidiram também que ainda não estava seguro para continuar as atividades normais da Equipe, pois alguns agentes poderiam ainda ser corrompidos.

Temos outra sede em outro continente, não temos? Uma que é também aquática. – perguntou Atilla.

Temos. – respondeu Madame Boss – Ela fica no Mar Mediterrâneo. É de longe nosso maior Quartel General. Mas fica bem longe, qual é a relação entre nós e eles?

O Kyogre é um pokémon que passou a controlar as águas depois que Lugia sumiu. – nesse instante, Erick tentou agir naturalmente, mas dr. Namba o encarava assustadoramente. Sabia da verdade. Atilla continuava – Então, se eles conseguirem, podem nos atacar lá. Já que Tyson, que se deixou levar, sabe a localização. Algumas pessoas também podem ter raiva da gente e fazer isso só para se vingar, vai saber. Precisamos pelo menos deixá-los sabendo.

Alguém se habilita a ir até lá? – perguntou Hun, que visivelmente não estava afim.

Pra quê irmos até lá se podemos dar um simples vídeo-telefonema? – perguntou Domino.

Podemos estar sendo grampeados e rastreados. Nunca confie em aparelhos eletrônicos quando a polícia está no seu pé. Temos que ir lá pessoalmente, mesmo. – respondeu Giovanni tilintando os dedos na mesa.

Madame Boss se levantou e tinha tudo formado em sua mente. Ela olhava para todos de uma maneira autoritária.

Eu vou! Sou eu quem manda lá, sou a chefe principal. E também faz algum tempo que não dou as caras por ali. Comigo, quero que vá os agentes 98, 73, 009 e os dois cientistas. Vocês vão ser úteis. Por favor, não tirem a roupa militar que vestem agora, pois as conferências no Quartel Mediterrâneo são bem mais sérias. Sairemos agora e vocês dormem no jato.


	8. VIII

Erick, Erica, Domino, Dr. Namba e prof. Sebastian se levantaram de seus acentos e seguiram Madame Boss para fora da sala.

Quando entraram no jato e se sentaram em seus lugares, ele imediatamente levantou vôo. Era um jato chique, como todos os outros. Parecia Classe A de um avião.

Erica estava sentada, praticamente jogada no sofá, ao lado de Erick, que estava quase dormindo. O clima lá dentro era de cansaço e sono, tudo o que se podia ouvir eram as turbinas abafadas do lado de fora.

Depois de meia hora, Erick se levantou. Erica, que estava encostada a ele dormindo, caiu deitada no sofá e não acordou. Ele foi em direção a outro sofá, quando Dr. Namba de repente apareceu e prendeu Erick na parede.

Vamos, 73, precisamos resolver isso de uma vez.

Não temos nada o que resolver. – disse Erick o empurrando.

Os dois começaram a discutir cochichando, pois não queriam acordar ninguém, muito menos que ouvissem.

Você sabe muito bem que ele pertence a mim, me devolva! – disse Dr. Namba em tom baixo e raivoso.

Não, quem se deu ao trabalho de ir atrás dele fui eu.

Se _eu_ não tivesse descoberto a localização do Lugia, você _nunca_ ia sonhar em revirar as Ilhas dos Redemoinhos! – Dr. Namba gesticulava com as mãos, impacientemente.

Você apareceu tarde, me contou porque quis.

Você não pode sair capturando pokémons raros recém descobertos da Equipe Rocket assim, Erick!

Não me chame de Erick!

Tudo bem. Escute aqui, se o chefe ou a chefe descobrirem que você pegou o Lugia pra você ao invés de dá-lo para a Equipe Rocket, o qual é seu dever, você está morto!

Meu dever na equipe é garantir que as pessoas sofram mais, não roubar pokémons para eles. Você deveria ter contado para os ladrões, não para o assassino.

Erick não deixou Dr. Namba responder. Ele estava cansado e aqueles cochichos davam para serem ouvidos quase que claramente.

Depois de algumas horas, eles finalmente chegaram e todos já estavam acordados, sentados e jogando Truco; esperavam o jato descer. Erica olhou para fora da janelinha e percebeu que não se via mais nada, a não ser mar em todas as direções. Ali no meio da água, estava uma plataforma para o jato pousar.

O curioso é que quando ele pousou, uma proteção de vidro começou a fechar em formato de meia bolha e descer para dentro do mar. Ele era forte o suficiente para suportar a pressão da água.

O jato continuou descendo na plataforma e eles entraram em uma base enorme, feita toda de aço, com certeza, inoxidável também. Vários pokémons estranhos e grandes nadavam em volta; pertenciam aos agentes, usados para evitar que se aproximem pessoas não autorizadas. Erica nunca tinha ido para o Quartel General do Mediterrâneo. Erick disse que foi apenas uma vez antes.

Eles entraram finalmente na base, em um lugar cheio de água, que começou a ser esvaziada do lado de fora da bolha; ela se abriu e finalmente todos os agentes saíram de dentro do jato. Foram recebidos por um homem sombrio de cabelos muito pretos e lisos, caídos nos ombros. Ele tinha rosto fino e era alto, se vestia todo de preto e usava uns enfeites prateados. Ele era conhecido como Flink.

Boa noite, Madame Boss. Continua linda, como sempre. – disse Flick cortejando-a.

Madame Boss ficou sem graça e fez charme para cima dele. Os outros agentes pararam atrás dela. Flink deu uma analisada em todos.

Nossa, nossa, nossa, o que temos aqui? Posso saber como se chama? – disse ele se dirigindo a Erica.

Quando ela foi responder, Erick interrompeu:

O código de agente dela é 98 e chame-a assim. Onde está seu chefe substituto?

O rosto de Flink se transformou em uma expressão serenamente insatisfeita. Erick conseguiu ganhar a antipatia de mais uma pessoa; não que ele se importasse. Flick fez sinal para todos os seguirem e no caminho, Erica se dirigiu a Erick:

Você não pode tentar ser mais simpático? E eu sei cuidar de mim.

Pouco me importo com o que as pessoas acham do meu jeito de agir. E se eu não tivesse interrompido, ele ia ficar nos atrasando enquanto xavecava com você.

Erica ia responder, mas se deparou com o cenário em sua volta. Eles estavam no andar presidencial, o qual Madame Boss havia deixado para trás há seis meses para cuidar dos negócios no Japão. Enfim, esse andar era quase que inteiro de mármore, vasos esculturais e sala muito bem iluminada. O andar não era muito grande, pois o Quartel General era feito em formato de pirâmide e o último andar era o que eles se encontravam. Claro que enquanto Madame Boss ficou fora, deixaram um chefe substituto para tomar conta. Alguns executivos andavam pelo andar, indo em direção ao auditório. Flink avistou o chefe e nem precisou pedir permissão, pois o mesmo chefe viu Madame Boss e veio correndo cumprimentar.

Olá, olá, Madame. Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem. Pelo telegrama que nos passou, você me deixou preocupado e já reuni todos os agentes importantes no auditório.

Erica apenas pensava quem poderia ser o engenheiro da Equipe Rocket, que teve idéias tão boas para uma base perfeita exatamente em baixo d'água.

O homem então viu os outros e disse para todos:

Ah, que bom que vocês vieram, serão importantes para ajudar a esclarecer. Já faz um tempo que não nos vemos, não? E para a loirinha aí que eu não conheço me chame de Chuck. Vamos logo, o pessoal está esperando.

Eles foram seguindo até o auditório e entraram. O auditório era inclinado, para melhor visualização das pessoas que estavam nas cadeiras. Ele estava meio sombrio, pois a luz só estava acesa em cima do palco. Flink fez um sinal para eles se posicionarem um ao lado do outro, espaçadamente. Domino estava se sentindo muito importante, pois a postura que todos adotaram ali, principalmente com aquelas fardas, dera uma impressão de superioridade sobre os outros. Havia também um cara de cabelos avermelhados, posicionado ao lado de Erick. Deveria ser um executivo do Mediterrâneo.

Chuck estava na frente de todos e anunciou o motivo de Madame Boss ter voltado para o quartel e por que ela trouxe outras pessoas junto. Ela andou até o lado de Chuck e começou a explicar os últimos ocorridos:

– Boa noite a todos, é muito bom estar de volta e ver o bom e velho ódio em seus olhares. Pessoas, como vocês ainda não sabem, vou expor desde o começo os fatos: Uns anos atrás, um homem chamado Francis Hidroni, nativo da Itália, que fica aqui perto, tentou entrar para a Equipe Rocket do Mediterrâneo. Ele foi muito bem no teste psicológico, mas nunca tivemos resultados tão fracos em simulação de missões. Um agente com apenas o psicológico bom, não vale a pena. Vocês sabem muito bem que aqui só entram pessoas que têm total controle tanto nas missões, quanto na mente. No fim ele acabou sendo rejeitado e de alguma maneira isso o afetou. Começou a querer fundar sua própria equipe, mas quis mostrar seus planos para a gente. Não eram planos bons, resumidamente falando. Então ele começou a fazer tudo sozinho, tentando colocar nossos agentes contra a nós mesmos. Tratamos de mandar um de nossos melhores assassinos matá-lo e ele com certeza conseguiu. Matou Francis e seus principais seguidores. Mas infelizmente, os seguidores foram se espalhando e um deles era um de nossos melhores agentes, Tyson, que se viu corrompido e foi fundar outra organização criminosa na região de Hoenn. Viemos aqui apenas avisá-los, pois não queremos mais corrupções na nossa equipe! Agora nossos agentes vão contar o que eles sabem.

Cada hora era chamado um agente diferente para expor os fatos, pois cada um presenciou uma coisa diferente. Erick foi o último a ser chamado e Erica teve que ir junto, pois ela estava com ele nos últimos momentos do ataque na base no Japão.

Todos explicaram sua parte e Madame Boss continuou falando sobre o assunto de uma forma sensacionalista e disse que os traidores serão mortos pelos assassinos representantes de cada base e quartel. As pessoas dentro do auditório começaram a fazer comentários em tom de voz baixo e algumas se entreolharam. Chuck começou a dizer que talvez não precisasse, pois ali naquela base, nunca foram descobertos casos de traição. Madame Boss obviamente sabia disso, mas ela achou que era melhor dar uma reforçada na lealdade das pessoas.

A faladeira foi parada por Chuck, que perguntou apontando para o cara de cabelos avermelhados:

E aquele outro rapaz que veio com vocês não vai falar nada? Ainda não ouvi o que ele tem a dizer.

Mas ele não veio com a gente. – respondeu prof. Sebastian surpreso – Veio?

Não... – respondeu Erick quase de uma maneira pensativa, logo ninguém o ouviu.

Ele se virou para o homem, que deu um passo para trás. Erick o reconheceu imediatamente e pulou em cima dele, agarrando seu pescoço e depois o atirou no chão, ficando por cima. Porém o homem era forte e tentou dar um soco no outro, que conseguiu se esquivar e socou seu nariz. Erick levantou-se e chutou as costelas dele, depois tirou uma arma de dentro da farda e apontou para o homem caído. Era Lance da Elite dos Quatro. As pessoas no auditório estavam levantadas para ver melhor o que ocorria ali no palco, mas depois que Erick controlou a situação, Madame Boss mandou todos se sentarem.

Já te falei para não perder tempo com isso, Lance... – disse Erick ainda mirando-o – Você sabe que essa história de ajudar a polícia para bancar o herói, não dá certo.

Lance se encolhia no chão, para tentar amenizar a dor no nariz e nas costelas. Ele reuniu forças e falou sem olhar para ninguém:

Eu queria saber se era verdade que você estava na Equipe Rocket.

Não seja idiota, estou aqui há mais de cinco anos, você deve saber faz tempo.

Chega dessa idiotice! – gritou Chuck indo em direção a Lance. – Você está aqui por outro motivo e vamos descobrir imediatamente. Tirem ele daqui!

Dr. Namba e Erica seguraram Lance e saíram dali seguindo Flink e sendo seguidos por Erick, prof. Sebastian, Madame Boss, Domino e Chuck. As pessoas do auditório ficaram desorientadas e depois saíram pela porta de trás, mais assustadas com Erick do que com a notícia que os levaram até lá. Na verdade, a grande maioria riu por ver Lance apanhando.

Chuck e Flink estavam tentando controlar Lance e tiraram todas suas pokebolas. Os outros estavam ajudando e Erica dirigiu-se a Domino:

Ouvi dizer que ele é tão inteligente, mas foi pego facilmente aqui dentro...

Antes que Erica pudesse concluir sua linha de raciocínio, Domino interrompeu:

Ele não é tão inteligente, ou talvez se considere tanto, que não é tudo isso. O cara veio sozinho aqui no nosso Quartel General, desprovido de qualquer arma de fogo. Talvez ele até passasse despercebido, se não estivesse no palco e muito menos se Erick estivesse não estivesse lá. Ele é rápido o suficiente de fugir da gente, mas não do Erick.

Eles entraram em um elevador e foram até a base da pirâmide, que era o lugar mais baixo. Quando entram lá estava tão escuro, que parecia não ter nada. Era um lugar enorme. Madame Boss acendeu as luzes e Erica quase caiu no chão de susto.

Um espaço enorme, chão cor cinza, celas em alguns cantos do lugar, muitas luzes, porém enfraquecidas; manchas vermelhas se alastravam no chão, dando a impressão de que alguém ou alguns foram arrastados; algemas manchadas pra lá e para cá, algumas coisas brancas amontoadas em uns cantos, não muito distinguíveis; algumas armas estavam jogadas no chão, tanto quanto objetos cortantes, como pequenas facas, objetos cirúrgicos, tipo bisturis, tesouras, agulhas, panos imundos; parecia que não era lavado há um tempo, ou se era, esqueceram de esfregar o chão. Porém o mau cheiro que se espalhava pelos rostos dos agentes, principalmente o de Erica, era de cair o nariz.

Erick não pareceu se incomodar com o cheiro terrível de decomposição dali. Ele apenas se aproximou de Erica e disse de modo que apenas ela ouvisse:

Então você acha que apenas eu não tenho sentimentos aqui, não é?

Inocentemente, ela de fato achava que apenas Erick tinha coragem e prazer de fazer essas coisas. Não que ela achasse que os assassinatos e torturas não existissem, mas um lugar justamente pra fazer isso com todos os itens necessários fez Erick parecer um anjo por não operar suas vítimas ainda vivas. Não que ela saiba.

Erica começou a relacionar as coisas. Eles iam matar Lance.

Era realmente preciso? Pode ser que mesmo ele sumindo de repente e fazendo enorme falta a Liga, não aconteça nada com os responsáveis. Mas mesmo assim era realmente preciso? Sim, era. Erica estava ficando com o senso cada vez mais justiceiro e isso não a agradava nem um pouco. Poderia ser apenas valorização pela vida... Mas se fosse assim, a Equipe Rocket era o último lugar que ela deveria estar.

Virou-se delicadamente ficando de costas para Lance e olhou sorrateiramente pelo chão, não mantendo um olhar fixo.

– Eu realmente preciso ver isso?

Erick a segurou pelo braço e a fez ficar em postura.

– Você anda meio emocionalmente fraca, te aconselho a mudar seu comportamento. Pode perder seu cargo executivo em pouco tempo. – disse sério e virando-a para o outro lado. – E nós não vamos matá-lo... – cochichou.

Apesar de estar torcendo para isso, ficou meio decepcionada. Ela lançou um olhar de dúvida para Erick, que apenas se afastou dela. _Talvez fossem deixar para depois..._

Lance ficou apenas jogado ali, estava desacordado. Todos já tinham ido embora. Ele estava com uma dor terrível nas costelas e sentia algo escorrendo entre seus lábios. Colocou a mão para ver o que era. Estava saindo do nariz. Era sangue.

Apesar de ter sido pego pela primeira vez pela Equipe Rocket e ter ganhado umas cicatrizes a mais, ele depois não se lembrou de nada. Estava apenas de volta de onde tinha saído: Japão.

Foi como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Talvez fosse mesmo a melhor coisa a fazer... – comentou Erica enquanto se sentava no chão do corredor do Quartel General em Mahogany. Ela cruzou as pernas e colocou seus braços entre elas, batucando com as mãos no chão xadrez.

Erick estava encostado na parede em frente à Erica, com as mãos para trás.

– Por mim tanto faz... Pegamos ele, de qualquer maneira.

– Você me assusta, sabia? E me machuca também.

– Porque você quer.

– Não, não quero.

– Mas aceita.

Ele tinha um jeito desagradável de fazer sexo. Apesar disso, ela realmente aceitava. Precisava saber algumas coisas e como aquele era o único meio de fazê-lo contar...

– Mudando de assunto... – disse sem graça – Lá no Mediterrâneo eles usam muito a hipnose de hipnos em pessoas, ou preferem matar mesmo?

– Pelo que sei, eles fazem como fizeram com Lance. Usam o hipno. Só matam quando aquela pessoa precisa realmente ser morta. O Francis H. era um exemplo disso.

Erica apenas começou a coçar seu braço e ficou quieta, na mesma posição.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta meio pessoal? – disse Erica se levantando com o auxílio das mãos e ficando em pé na frente dele, que sempre permanecia imóvel.

– Você já me fez centenas de perguntas "meio pessoais".

– E ganhei inúmeros hematomas por causa de seus fetiches estranhos. E não estou afim de ganhar mais. Só quero que você me responda, caso queira. Cansei do seu masoquismo.

– Não é masoquismo. Faça logo a pergunta.

– Você, por acaso, costuma ir atrás de outras pessoas para se sentir feliz ou apenas quando o Giovanni manda?

– Você se refere às mortes?

– Precisamente.

Quando Erick foi responder, Giovanni apareceu virando o corredor e disse logo que avistou os dois:

– Pronto. Já resolvi as coisas. Lance não se lembra de nada e ainda acha que é sonâmbulo, porque não sabe a origem dos ferimentos. – comentou com um sorriso no canto da boca. – Agora podemos ir. Eu vou por trás do Quartel, vocês saem pela frente, na loja. Domino vai estar em um carro por lá. A partir daí, vocês vão para o Lago Vermelho. Precisamos pegar um helicóptero e ir para Sinnoh.

_Sinnoh? Pra quê iremos para lá?_

Os dois saíram da loja de conveniência e entraram imediatamente em um carro com o vidro escuro. De lá, foram direto para o Norte, atravessando uma estradinha de terra cansativa que fazia o carro balançar esporadicamente. Que a cidade de Mahogany continuava sendo sem graça, não era novidade para ninguém.

Giovanni queria começar a abrir mais QG's nas outras regiões. Abrir um QG não é fácil, mas levando em conta que Johto estava fora de cogitação no momento, só restava a base em Kanto. Logo, isso proporcionava menos poder à Equipe Rocket. Sinnoh era a alternativa mais provável, pois a Equipe Magma e Aqua estavam apenas em Hoenn. Era uma viagem chata até lá, mas ninguém reclamou muito. Seus rostos lá não eram tão conhecidos como em Johto e praticamente ninguém tinha família ou endereço fixo. Não tinham muito a perder.

Sinnoh não ficava tão longe assim, pois era possível ir de helicóptero. Foi uma viagem chata de qualquer maneira, ninguém disse quase nada e ainda o barulho das hélices estava fazendo Domino quase arrancar os cabelos. Ela fez questão de sentar do lado de Erick, que naturalmente não deu a mínima.

Apesar de parecer que eles estavam indo de uma forma improvisada, Madame Boss ajeitou tudo antes de voltar para o Mediterrâneo. Já tinha arranjado um lugar para a base ser construída (ilegalmente) e os agentes que estavam indo para lá já tinham onde ficar. Ninguém sabia ao certo.

Aparentemente, a única que pareceu se incomodar com a idéia foi Erica. Ela tinha se manifestado silenciosamente quanto a isso. O único a perceber foi justamente Erick...


	9. IX

_Eu tinha acabado de me alistar. Estava certa quanto ao que queria para minha vida. Afinal, sempre fui boa nisso. Minha mãe costumava dizer que era um ato feio, que não valia a pena. Mas me trouxe bastante satisfação no fim das contas. Os testes foram penosos, e ninguém acreditava que eu passaria, pois ninguém leva a sério uma pessoa de dezesseis anos. Mas entrei, claro. Foi uma alta pontuação, mas virei apenas uma agente (confiável, pelo menos); faço tudo o que meus superiores me mandarem. Vim da Equipe Rocket de Kanto, que era a mais famosa em roubos sem a detecção dos responsáveis individualmente._

_Todavia, aconteceu algo que eu realmente não queria; eu tinha ainda dezesseis anos, afinal. Estava em Sinnoh essa época, fazendo serviços para a minha Equipe. Conheci um cara de cabelo marrom avermelhado caído nos ombros, usava óculos e tinha dezoito anos. Ele era natural da cidade de Oreburgh; de fato nós nos conhecemos lá. Aparentemente, ele havia acabado de se tornar líder de ginásio. Seu nome era Roark. _

_Eu estava atrás de alguns fósseis pokémon para o chefe e fiquei sabendo que naquela cidade havia, além dos fósseis, máquinas que os traziam de volta a vida! Era fácil, só pegar os cálculos para construí-las e entregar para os cientistas da Equipe. Eu até poderia ajudar, sou boa em engenharia também. Quando entrei na mina, me surpreendi com Roark bem tarde da noite lá. Justamente na hora que eu estava indo roubar os fósseis._

_Ele se virou para mim; sentiu minha presença. Aparentemente, foi o único que algum dia conseguiu perceber que eu me aproximava por trás. No começo apenas senti vontade de nocauteá-lo para fazer logo o serviço. Mas depois lembrei que não ia dar certo, pois ele viu meu rosto. Apesar de ser noite, o luar deu uma luminosidade surpreendente no local._ _Dei a desculpa de que eu queria apenas conhecer o lugar._

_– À noite? – perguntou_

_– Os lugares têm um aspecto diferente de noite._

_Ele não pareceu acreditar muito, mas aceitou. Afinal, ninguém poderia deduzir que uma menina de dezesseis anos, loirinha de olhos azuis, olhos tão grandes e inocentes seria uma agente da Equipe Rocket querendo roubar fósseis e mais a planta da máquina._

_– O que faz tão tarde fora de casa? – ele me perguntou._

_– Já disse que..._

_– Duvido que você tenha saído apenas para ver as minas. Estava namorando? – me interrompeu._

_– Não, não, eu não namoro. Sério, saí apenas para isso._

_Nem perguntei por que ele também estava a essa hora lá fora. Depois desse dia, tentei voltar mais vezes para tentar roubar os fósseis, mas sempre que chegava na boca da caverna, eu desistia, sem motivo aparente. Algo me dizia que não ia dar certo. De fato não deu. Então foi até engraçado, pois o chefe nem me cobrou mais os fósseis, devia ter se ocupado com algo mais importante. Também não dei muita importância._

_No fim das contas, fiquei indo todo dia lá, com dando a desculpa para mim mesma de que era apenas para confabular um meio de roubar os fósseis. Mas depois raciocinei que se eu quisesse mesmo roubá-los, já teria feito isso há muito tempo e que era para ver Roark que eu me sentava nas montanhas de terra em frente às cavernas, observando o movimento de mineradores de carvão e esperando que ele saísse das cavernas toda vez que entrava._

_Isso foi ridículo, eu nem o conhecia, e éramos totalmente diferentes. Um líder de ginásio e uma agente Rocket? Isso nunca que ia dar certo. Mas apesar do meu pessimismo, deu sim._

_Um dia, ele resolveu ir falar comigo, sentando-se ao meu lado._

_– O que sempre te trás aqui? Gosta tanto assim de minérios?_

_– Não exatamente._

_Ele olhou para as minas, os campos vastos de terra com tratores, minérios e pedras. Era uma paisagem marrom. De cima do monte de terra, que mais parecia um morro, ele curvou os joelhos, colocando os braços sobre eles._

_– Você é da cidade mesmo?_

_– Não, estou aqui por visita…_

_– Algum parente?_

_– Conta própria._

_Depois desse dia, ele começou a se sentar sempre comigo. Acho que nunca recebi uma cantada da parte dele. Isso foi uma das coisas que mais me atraiu._

_Enfim começamos a nos encontrar sempre que podíamos. Mas depois meus superiores me chamaram de volta para Kanto. Dei a desculpa para Roark de que eu teria que voltar, pois meus dias no hotel estavam acabando. Ele propôs para que eu voltasse e ficasse na casa dele. Aceitei na hora, apesar de estar me envolvendo onde não poderia..._

_ Sempre que aparecia uma oportunidade de folga, eu voltava para Sinnoh, com a desculpa para o chefe de que eu ia roubar. Até roubava para não falar que não fiz nada, mas eu gostava mesmo era de ficar com Roark. Na casa dele, éramos só nós dois, pois o pai dele havia partido para abrir outro ginásio em outra cidade._

_Enfim começamos a namorar, depois de algum tempo nos vendo. Eu sempre dava a desculpa que precisava voltar para Kanto, pois trabalhava na loja de departamentos de Saffron; eu não podia dizer a verdade. Ele não gostava nem um pouco da Equipe Rocket, assim como qualquer pessoa comum abomina as organizações criminosas. Eu não podia contar a ele, pois não queria de jeito algum terminar nossa relação. Sentia-me tão bem…_

_Namoramos durante três anos e pouco. Foi tempo o suficiente para esse namoro me fazer amadurecer muito, admito, pois foi durante esse período que aprendi a ser leal, mais civilizada, usar a emoção, fazer sexo e depois acabei engravidando após dois anos e meio de namoro. Ele nunca de fato soube da existência da criança, que nem chegou a nascer. Apesar do pai de Roark (Byron) acreditar o contrário, foi aborto espontâneo. Byron sabia de muita coisa e chegou a desconfiar que eu não pertencesse a uma boa estirpe (que eu fosse criminosa, em outras palavras). Mas de fato, nunca contou a Roark que eu havia engravidado nem o que achava de mim, pois ele dizia que o assunto é nosso e que ninguém tinha direito de enfiar o nariz na nossa relação._

_Eu tinha dezoito anos._

_Os amassos dentro da caverna depois que o expediente de todos os mineradores havia acabado eram demais. Ele sabia me pegar de jeito e eu me sentia possuída por ele. Apesar de não ser o lugar mais próprio para isso._

_Roark tinha um jeito amigável e inocente com quem conversava, mas na cama ele é quase outra pessoa. De inocente não tem nada._

_Meu tempo estava ficando cada vez mais apertado para ir a Sinnoh, pois precisava me esforçar para passar nos testes e ser treinada como Executiva na base em Johto. Isso não era das coisas mais fáceis. Então acabei me afastando um pouco dele, mas sempre, eu digo sempre mesmo que havia uma brechinha boa, eu ia visitá-lo. No fim das contas, ele acabou desconfiando de que eu tinha uma vida corrida demais para uma simples vendedora, e se eu fosse só isso, teria aceitado os convites de trabalhar em Oreburgh. Acho que não dava mais para esconder._

_Um dia, algumas semanas antes do meu aniversário, Roark estava no minério e eu havia decidido contar a verdade para ele, mesmo que isso acabasse com nossa relação. Apesar de amá-lo muito, eu não ia deixar a Equipe Rocket por causa disso._

_Entrei na mina e fui até onde ele estava; não era muito fundo. Dava para ver seu capacete emitindo luz. Quando cheguei ao seu lado, Roark se virou para mim, cansando e se apoiando no machado com um sorriso, que logo desapareceu depois que respondi sua pergunta._

_– Aconteceu algo?_

_– Aconteceu há quase três anos._

_Ele deduziu que tivesse algo a ver com o namoro._

_– Eu fiz alguma coisa?_

_– Não, não mesmo. Mas preciso te contar umas coisas._

_Contei-lhe tudo. Desde meu alistamento, até meu propósito em vir a Oreburgh e como ele me cativou. Sua reação foi a esperada. Não fez escândalo nenhum, mas ficou totalmente decepcionado. Colocou a mão direita no rosto em gesto de indignação. Tentou se conter e depois disse coisas para mim, que nunca imaginei que aquela pessoa doce fosse um dia dizer. Não gritou, nem deixou de perder o respeito, mas mexeu muito comigo. Revidei. Acho que foi nossa primeira briga._

_Ele explicou que ficou preocupado com o fato de eu poder ter sido presa, morta, pega; também se sentiu mal pelo fato de eu não ter confiado isso a ele. Mas nossa relação ia acabar por causa disso, mesmo se tivesse contado mais cedo. Tentei fazê-lo prometer que não ia contar a absolutamente ninguém, mas ele ficou totalmente confuso. Afinal ele ficaria do meu lado ou do lado da lei?_

_Roark explicou que poderia ser preso caso descobrissem que ele sabia sobre mim e não quis dar a informação, mas por outro lado eu fui três anos na vida dele e vice-versa. Eu não estava mais conseguindo imaginar o que aconteceria caso ele contasse. Por causa de uma relação irresponsável da minha parte, a Equipe Rocket inteira seria mais procurada do que já é? Não mesmo. Tive que partir para a ignorância. Acredite, detestei fazer isso com a pessoa que mais me preocupei._

_Saquei o revolver que costumava carregar comigo e prendi Roark contra a parede da mina, quase que imediatamente, apontando o cano em sua bochecha. Eu disse bem baixo, enquanto ele ficou imobilizado de surpresa e medo:_

_– Acredite, você não vai querer abrir a boca para a polícia. – soltei a trava de segurança – As conseqüências podem ser pesadas._

_Roark sabe que eu sou silenciosa e depois de saber de tudo e ouvir o que eu havia acabado de dizer, ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ficou com medo de mim. Foi a pior experiência que já tive em todos os meus dezoito, quase dezenove, anos._

_Travei o revolver novamente e saí quase que correndo de dentro no mina, com o coração doendo e quase chorando. Mas não chorei. Lutei por isso._

_Eu sabia que nunca mais iria achar um homem como Roark e, infelizmente, nosso relacionamento nunca teve volta._


	10. X

_Acho que não vou agüentar isso..._

Ele se levantou com alguma dificuldade do chão e passou os olhos à sua volta. Não se lembrava de muita coisa, apenas que havia caído ali e jazido por alguns minutos, talvez horas, talvez dias. E talvez não muito tempo. O seu redor continuava sujo e encardido, como antes. Várias pessoas estavam atiradas no chão. Principalmente homens. Erick era o único homem sobrevivente dentro daquela sala. Mas ele não lutou sozinho, Erica também estava lá. Agora não está mais.

Erick tentou se mover enfraquecido pela sala. Seu rosto estava sujo da sujeira do chão e escorria sangue; não o seu sangue. Suas roupas, idem. O chão de azulejos brancos estava manchado com sangue de todos os homens que ali morreram. A parede escorria também, de todos os lados, aquelas machas enormes de sangue denso, coagulando. Alguns homens, que Erick percebeu serem policiais, estavam com a cabeça estourada por virtude de tiros causados por armas de fogo. Eram aproximadamente seis policiais. Todos mortos. Erick ainda não se lembrava de muita coisa. Não fazia idéia da onde estava. A sala não era muito grande e não tinha nada nela, além dos cadáveres. Era uma cela que teve suas grades estouradas.

Erick pegou uma arma que estava atirada no chão, checou se ainda havia munição e saiu silenciosamente, ainda meio tonto. Seus óculos haviam se rachado na lente esquerda.

Ele saiu da cela segurando o revólver com as duas mãos, olhando delicadamente para os lados. Havia dois corredores adjacentes à cela, que ele não sabia qual seguir. Escolheu ir reto, mesmo. Estava tudo desértico, parecia um hospital abandonado. Ao redor não havia nada além das paredes do corredor e portas com escritórios bagunçados com papéis; estavam vazios. Finalmente Erick achou outra saída, que era a saída da delegacia. Estava com medo de ser surpreendido pela polícia o esperando no lado de fora. Ele achou estranho ninguém ter aparecido depois da carnificina causada lá atrás.

Ele parou encostado ao lado das portas automáticas de vidro e esperou. Olhou discretamente para o lado de fora. Não havia ninguém lá. Reparou que a porta que era para ser automática não se abriu e estranhou. Olhou para os sensores: haviam sido arrancados.

Erick deu meia volta e resolveu achar que era melhor ir pelo outro caminho. Voltou, passou em frente à cela que continuava com aquele cheiro fétido de sangue.

Sangue sempre teve cheiro de ferrugem...

Ele entrou no outro corredor, que estava apagado. Então achou melhor se encolher na parede e continuar andando mais devagar e delicadamente, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em nada. A sua diante, depois de uma curva, viu uma pequena janela que o ajudou a enxergar melhor. A única coisa que havia por ali, além da janela, era a sala de interrogatórios. Ele se aproximou da sala e olhou dentro através dos vidros. Law estava caído, não morto, mas nocauteado. Havia uma mancha de sangue na parede atrás dele, como se alguém com pescoço sangrando tivesse sido atirado ali. Law começou a se mexer. Erick resolveu sair dali o mais rápido que pôde. Ele não quis matar o policial, pois não estava seguro de que ninguém poderia ouvir.

Erick correu com alguma dificuldade e percebeu que o único meio de sair daquele lugar era pela porta da frente mesmo. Ia por lá, independente de a polícia estar esperando do lado de fora ou não. Sua força estava escassa, ele não conseguiu abrir a porta. Talvez estivesse trancada ou... Tanto faz. Erick mirou nos pinos e os acertou, fazendo as portas caírem. Ele foi para fora, sentindo o vento em seu rosto transpirante, manchado pelo sangue e tenso. Isso o aliviou um pouco.

Quando finalmente parou para reparar o seu redor, deu de cara com um cemitério. Ele estava com neblinas e quase não dava para ver o céu também por causa dos pequenos morros que cercavam o local. Era todo arborizado e o chão era grama para todos os lados. Erick começou a passar os olhos sobre as lápides sombrias e sem graça, se dando conta que nunca esteve ali antes. Como diabos eu vim parar aqui?

Ele começou a andar meio perdidamente para frente e quando avistou um corpo um pouco mais adiante; pegou a arma e foi ver quem era. Chegando mais perto, percebeu que era Erica que estava caída ali, com sangue já seco na própria boca e com a nuca ralada, cicatrizando. Seus braços estavam marcados com apertões e suas pernas, dobradas. Ela caiu enquanto andava. O estado de suas roupas era o mesmo que as dele. Erick se ajoelhou ao lado de Erica e apertou seu pulso, medindo a pressão. Estava um pouco baixa, mas ela ainda estava viva. Ele começou a sacudi-la de leve.

– Erica?

Nada. Ela aparentava estar muito fraca.

Ele colocou a arma no chão ao seu lado e segurou a menina, fazendo-a ficar sentada, apoiada pelo braço dele.

A respiração de Erick estava ficando alterada.

Por mais que tentasse, ela não atendia seus chamados, apenas continuava a respirar levemente. Sua sorte era que ela não estava com hemorragia. Entre as tentativas inúteis de tentar trazer Erica de volta, Law saiu da delegacia sorrateiramente, em direção aos outros dois, lentamente, mancando. Parecia um zumbi. Chegando mais perto, ele resolveu provocar Erick, mesmo estando tão fraco quanto o próprio.

– Essa sua namorada tem muita força, sabia?

Erick olhou para cima desejando que Law morresse enforcado com o próprio intestino.

– Eu não namoro ela.

– Ah, não, claro que não... – ironizou Law – Você por acaso não se lembra de nada, do que aconteceu, não é?

Erick não respondeu, apenas o ficou olhando.

– Não, não lembra. – comentou o outro – Até achei que você tivesse morrido, quando dei aquela pancada na sua cabeça. Mas você é forte, tenho que admitir.

– O que você fez com ela? – perguntou Erick colocando-a delicadamente no chão e se levantando para encarar Law.

– Tomei a liberdade de pegá-la emprestado para algumas perguntas. Cansei de interrogar você, é como falar com uma porta. Achei que ela seria menos inflexível. Você realmente não se lembra de nada?

Erick balançou a cabeça.

– É uma história muito longa e chata. Tudo se resume a que o piloto do helicóptero era um espião nosso, da própria polícia do Japão. Mandei-o vir para Hoenn com o helicóptero da Equipe Rocket, independente do trajeto que Giovanni escolhesse. Eu estaria esperando vocês aqui. Quando descobriram que haviam pousado em Hoenn, já era tarde, eu já tinha saído de Johto e vindo para cá com algumas tropas. Trouxemos todos aqui para a delegacia do Monte Pyre, que por sua vez é um cemitério. Um lugar isolado, não ia ser tão fácil para vocês fugirem. Todavia, aquela baixinha loirinha de cabelo curto começou a se chacoalhar nas grades e fomos fazê-la parar. Todos os sete oficiais, incluindo eu, que estavam na delegacia entraram na cela, pois havia quatro dos criminosos mais procurados do Japão ali dentro. Aquela menina irritante conseguiu derrubar a cela e essa outra menina irritante – disse fazendo menção a Erica – matou um policial, batendo a cabeça dele contra a parede. Foi assim que começou a confusão, todos vocês mataram os policiais, menos a mim. A menina e o Giovanni saíram correndo para fora e quando você e a loira foram sair, dei uma pancada na sua nuca com um pedaço da grade que se rompeu no momento da queda e você acabou caindo desfalecido no chão. Sua amiga voltou para te ajudar, então resolvi tirar algumas coisas dela. – Erick ouvia a história inteira com as sobrancelhas contraídas – Essa menina...

– O nome dela é _Erica_. – interrompeu.

– Ah, desculpa, então! – disse Law sarcasticamente – Enfim, ela até me respondeu algumas coisas, mas depois tentou lutar comigo. Sou muito mais forte do que ela e a fiz bater a cabeça na parede, sem querer, mesmo. Pelo menos ela acalmou um pouco. Depois a segurei pela gola e ela ficou com os pés balançando no ar. O que foi péssimo, pois me deu um chute doído e aproveitou minha queda para me dar pancadas. Depois disso não sei de mais nada. Pelo jeito saiu correndo, mas suas energias acabaram ao que deu para perceber.

Erick começou a passar sua mão no rosto, depois entre os cabelos sujos e bagunçados, como se estivesse tentando se controlar. Depois na narração de Law, ele começou a ter umas lembranças vagas dos acontecimentos. Começou a transpirar e a falar num tom manso e impaciente:

– Aquela pancada na cabeça dela poderia ter sido fatal...

– Ah, não se incomode com isso, mesmo se ela morresse você ia conseguir outra pessoa para fazer de sua diversão sexual.

Seu sangue começou a subir e Erick ficou com uma súbita raiva, recebendo uma descarga de adrenalina. Ele pulou em cima de Law como uma onça que pula em um cervo, e apertou sua garganta, fazendo-o cair no chão e desmaiar. Depois começou a apalpar seu calcanhar a procura de sua faca que costumava ficar ali, em baixo da calça. E ela estava lá.

Segurou-a fazendo força e cortou a garganta de Law, ocasionando espirros de sangue. Erick ficou olhando até parar de jorrar. Depois, com toda sua força, levou o braço e enfiou a faca no estômago do policial, rasgando o abdômen até o cinto da calça. Depois tirou a blusa rasgada do homem e jogou-a para o lado.

Erica acordou, se sentiu meio tonta, sua visão estava embaçada. Ela esfregou seus olhos com as mãos fechadas, balançou a cabeça e colocou-se sentada, apoiada por um braço. Quando olhou para o lado, sentiu como se uma lança atravessasse seu peito, de um susto que a fez levar a mão na boca para não dar um grito estridente. Erick estava com as mãos completamente sujas de sangue, assim como o rosto. Suas roupas estavam sujas tanto de sangue velho quanto o sangue novo. Ele estava de pé em frente à vítima, apenas segurando a faca relaxadamente e fitava Erica com um olhar assustador.

Law estava com o rosto totalmente desfigurado, e sem um olho. Sua barriga estava aberta, com o intestino enrolado em volta de seu pescoço. O corte do abdômen era irregular e seu braço esquerdo estava esticado para o lado, escrito com cortes: "para o inferno". Toda a grama em volta estava vermelha.

Erick continuava encarando Erica com um olhar psicopata. Ela deu um impulso para trás, se afastando tanto do cadáver quanto de Erick. Ele sorriu para ela. Depois olhou para o cadáver e começou a dar risada. Soltou a faca e colocou a mão esquerda no rosto, dando gargalhadas. Só então Erica percebeu que na outra mão, ele segurava um coração.

Ela tentou se levantar, fazendo esforço para não cair. Apesar de estar assustada, não estava com medo. Ele havia largado a faca, de qualquer maneira. Depois parou de rir, mas ainda sorrindo mesmo sem perceber.

– O que você vai fazer com o coração...? – perguntou Erica com uma voz fraca e delicada.

– Mandar de presente para o Departamento da Polícia Federal de Johto. Eles podem querer saber o que aconteceu com o tenente deles...

Ela se apoiou em uma árvore, com os olhos secos e assustados, um pouco enjoada com a presença do cadáver.

– Erick, acho que não vou agüentar isso... – disse Erica se encostando mais na árvore, tentando desviar o olhar daquela cena grotesca.

_Acho que não vou agüentar isso... _Essas palavras vieram na cabeça dele como um dejavu.

Erick não fez nada, apenas contemplava o coração. Mesmo depois de algum tempo sentindo náuseas, Erica não tinha muita força pra se mover. Ela apenas tentou se desviar e olhar em volta, tentando imaginar um meio de sair dali, pois nunca esteve naquele lugar.

– Vamos logo, anda. – insistiu, com a voz rouca.

Ele não disse nada, apenas saiu andando em sua direção, para ajudar a encontrar o caminho. No fim, ele acabou jogando o coração no chão, mesmo. Os dois andavam se esbarrando e quase caindo um em cima do outro. A floresta de túmulos misturado com árvores, grama e mais grama numa neblina indesejável não ajudavam em nada. Quando chegaram à orla da floresta, seguindo um raio de sol, acreditando que iriam sair, foram impressionados por praticamente um abismo. Eles voltaram para trás em um impulso. Deram-se conta de que estavam em uma montanha.

_Por que resolveram abrir uma delegacia no topo de uma montanha, bem no meio de um cemitério?_ Era uma pergunta que ridicularizante. Mas na verdade abriram a delegacia ali, pois algumas pessoas estavam sendo assaltadas e tendo os túmulos violados por pessoas vestidas de azul, blusa listrada e bandanas azuis com uma caveira abstrata branca no centro. Diziam que pareciam piratas, talvez marinheiros. As mulheres que roubavam também seguiam o mesmo estilo de roupa. Era um crime que até então não existia na região de Hoenn. Pelo fato do cemitério estar no topo de uma montanha, um lugar isolado, entre árvores que tornavam o dia escuro, um casal de velhinhos foi assaltado, tendo perdido algo de muito precioso, que não era dinheiro; era chamado de Blue Orb. Ninguém sabia ao certo por que os assaltantes levaram tal peça, muito menos para o que ela servia. O casal resolveu não se manifestar, além de que era algo de muito valor e importância. Ninguém nunca mais viu os criminosos perto do cemitério.

Depois de alguma insistência, Erick e Erica conseguiram achar os lances de escadas que desciam os níveis da montanha (que não era tão grande, que fique claro). Depois de descerem todos os lances, quase desmaiando, deram de cara com uma porta dupla metálica. Quando Erick foi abrir, Erica o impediu:

– E se houver pessoas aí?

– E...? – respondeu Erick indiferente.

– Você está todo sujo de sangue. É sugestivo até demais.

– Posso falar que é meu sangue.

– Não, não pode. – insistiu Erica, exausta – Seria impossível você sobreviver com a falta de tanto sangue assim e te levariam ao hospital. Lá, descobririam que o sangue não te pertence e tudo ia feder. Além do mais, olhe nosso estado!

Erick refletiu por alguns segundos e tirou a mão da maçaneta, pensativo.

– E o que você sugere? Que pulemos na água? Não sei se você percebeu, mas isso aqui é também uma ilha.

– Sinceramente, não estou com vontade de pensar agora, Erick.

– Teremos que ir mesmo assim. Não suportaríamos nadar. Vamos correndo, nossa identidade já está suficientemente queimada, de qualquer maneira.

– É, não tenho mais absolutamente nada a perder.

Os dois passaram pela porta, com Erica indo à frente. Dentro do lugar, os azulejos eram acinzentados, e ainda tinham vários túmulos bem apertados, um do lado do outro. Era um local para pessoas com menos condições financeiras de pagar por um enterro na floresta. Tinham umas duas ou três pessoas ali e uma olhou apenas de relance para Erick e Erica, que no fim acabaram saindo sem problemas pela outra porta.

Ao chegar do lado de fora daquele lugar, eles se depararam com uma lagoa, que era onde a montanha ficava no meio. Erica olhou para cima e viu que o dia estava ensolarado, mas o Monte Pyre tampava parte dele.


End file.
